Jurassic World: Revival
by EBGRetchetspute
Summary: Gerry, Jess and Nima meet back at Isla Nublar for a security check of the soon to be opened Jurassic World *Takes place in 2000* contains some OC's as secondary characters. Based around Tell Tales Game. Contains spoilers for the game.
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own of Jurassic Park are a couple of games, the movies, and a poster of Chris Pratt with the raptor pack. The point is all rights go to Universal Studios. *This Disclaimer Applies to the entire story*_

 _A/N: This is my first story so be nice please. For this particular story to make sense you will have to discount the events in Jurassic Park's 2 &3\. (It's not that I don't like the second one, I do, the story just wouldn't make sense if the events in that film occurred) This story is about the Masrani Global Corporations first attempt at opening the park in 2000. Obviously there are spoilers for the first movie and the Telltale game_

 **Jurassic World: Revival**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Jurassic World**

Gerry was walking through the lavish halls of the Masrani Global Corporation's headquarters he was wearing a shirt similar to his Jurassic Park shirt only without the Jurassic Park logo's on them he was wondering why he was even called here.

"Why are we even here dad?"

"Last I checked you talked me into letting you come with me."

Jess looked over to her father. Unlike him she wasn't dressed in any 'nice' clothing considering how she didn't really have time to change into something nice when she heard her dad get the call. (Just imagine what she wears in the game, just without the collar). "Still I'd like to know why we're even here."

"I told you already I don't know why Mr. Masrani called us in."

"You didn't break any laws did you?" Jess jokingly asked her father giving him an inquisitive look.

"Of course." Gerry responded going along with the joke. After the incident on the island Jess and her father had grown closer. Jess had given up _some_ of her rebellious personality traits. She still kept a lot of them though, when she heard that whoever wanted them to come in, it took about five minutes to get her dad to allow her to come along.

The pair took an elevator up to the top floor and where met with a receptionist desk the woman behind the desk looked to be in her mid-20's, she was wearing a business jacket and had brunette hair she looked up at them as the two approached. She smiled and said

"You must be Dr. Harding, great I'll inform Mr. Masrani that you have arrived."

She pushed the intercom on her desk and informed her boss of their arrival. They heard someone with an Indian accent say "Send them in." She pushed another button and the doors opened, Jess and Gerry entered the room to see a middle aged man on the phone. He wore a light purple dress shirt with a black tie, he also adorned a pair of black slacks. On his head his hair was turning gray.

"So everything is ready, right?" he looked over to Jerry and Jess and gestured for them to sit down before responding to whatever the man on the other end was saying. "Wonderful, I look forward to seeing your progress in person." He then turned his attention to his two guests a warm smile on his face "Sorry about that, anyway I am Sanjay Masrani."

"Mr. Masrani, why did you call us in?" Gerry asked. Jess decided to remain quiet unless she was spoken to in case she said something wrong.

"Am I correct to say that you worked at Hammonds Jurassic Park?" Masrani asked even though Gerry was sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes I did." Gerry responded recalling the events that took place on the island. He learned a lot about people during the events that transpired, both good and bad. He remembered Billy leaving them to die in the mosasaur exhibit. He remembered Dr. Sorkin trapping them in there in the first place, but there were good deeds, Dr. Sorkin helping them get to the visitors center, Oscar's sacrifice, and Nima saving Jess from the Tyrannosaur. Gerry had kept true to his word and helped Nima and her daughter when they got back to the mainland. They kept in contact when they could. Gerry was brought out of his thoughts when Sanjay continued.

"Splendid, let me explain, I have secured Isla Nublar from Mr. Hammond and I have constructed a new park." Sanjay must have seen the concerned look on Gerry's face as he continued. "I assure you we have the most advanced security systems in the world at this park."

Jess decided to speak up "That's cool and all, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Well the problem is the events that transpired on the first island have made it hard to find business. We contacted several former employees of the park and most of them have refused to return to the island. I was hoping you two would come to the island."

"Mr. Masrani I'm afraid that I-"then Gerry thought about it for a second "What exactly would I do on the Island?"

Sanjay continued "All I need you to do is go to the island and see if it's safe and enjoyable" He saw the contemplating look Gerry had and decided to continue "Of course you will be well paid, Dr. Harding. I can guaranty your safety."

"Alright I'll do it." Gerry said still not sure. Jess looked over to her dad in shock, she couldn't believe he agreed to go back to the island. Sanjay was glad to have Gerry on board.

"Splendid, I'll notify the on-sight hotel to prepare for the two of you." Jess was shocked to say the least.

"I get to go as well, awesome!" Sanjay smiled at her reaction, especially considering what happened on her first visit on the island.

"Jess are you sure you want to go?" Gerry asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea why not?" Jess asked rhetorically, though she knew exactly what could go wrong. Sanjay then got a buzz on his intercom and the familiar voice of the receptionist came through.

"Mr. Masrani, Peter Ludlow is here." Sanjay sighed pushed the intercom and replied.

"Tell him I'll be done in just a moment." He then released the button. "I swear he believes those two islands still belong to him."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get the islands from Hammond anyway?" Sanjay was about to speak up when he was cut off.

"My uncle sold something that didn't belong to him" Came the voice of Peter Ludlow. Peter Ludlow was a bald man with box rimmed spectacles. He was wearing a black business suit with a purple and black striped tie with a white dress shirt underneath. He also seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Mr. Ludlow those Islands were in Hammond's name he had every right to sell them." Sanjay said, his usually smiling face developing a small frown.

"That may have been the case Mr. Masrani, but the islands were purchased with a collective sum from the board of directors so unless Hammond pays back everyone who financed the purchase of the island, I'm afraid I'll have to continue our little meetings." He turned his attention to Gerry and Jess "I see you have company and I have a meeting to attend so we'll continue this another time, when are you next available?"

"Not for another month the park's opening is coming up soon. It's quite lovely." Sanjay said looking at the miniature diorama of the park on his desk.

Ludlow seemed interested "Is it now?"

"Yes, spared no expense." Sanjay said with a slight grin on his face. "Just the way Hammond intended. I believe that's why you weren't chosen to carry on his vision."

Ludlow retorted with a grimace "Hammonds 'spared no expense' policy would have driven the park into the ground within a week."

"We'll see in a month won't we Mr. Ludlow now if you excuse me I'm currently in a meeting right now." Sanjay said leaning on his desk.

As Ludlow exited the room he muttered something about the arrogance of visionaries.

"Sorry about that, you were saying Dr. Harding." Before Gerry had a chance to speak Jess spoke her opinion about Ludlow.

"That guy needs to get a life." She said looking back to the door with her arms crossed.

"Jess. " Gerry said in a warning tone.

"What? We were all thinking it." Jess said in defense. Gerry was about to console his daughter about her rude comment, but was silenced by Sanjay.

"Don't worry about it Gerry, Anyway you might want to start packing the flight leaves in two days." Sanjay said looking typing an email on his computer. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Harding."

With that Gerry and Jess left the office to go and pack their bags for their trip. Then there was a buzz on the intercom. "Mr. Masrani, your son is here." He thanked her and told her to send him in. The door opened to reveal a younger looking version of Sanjay.

"Simon what brings you here? I thought you had flight school."

"I was sent back early." Simon Masrani looked down looking slightly disheartened.

His father looked at him with a sympathetic look "Don't worry about it, you'll get it eventually." His father thought about it for a second "Why don't you come to the park with me to take a breather?"

Simon was a little surprised at his father's suggestion, while he was a good father, he never really brought him along on his business projects. "Y-you serious?"

Sanjay smiled "Of course, I'm getting older, soon enough you'll be in charge around here, I think it's about time I show you the basics of running a business. Also we haven't seen much of each other lately and this would be a grand opportunity."

Simon smiled at his father's antics, but he then asked a question that had been on his mind since he entered the building. "How's Hammond doing?"

His father's face fell. "Not well, his condition is worsening, of course his nephew either doesn't know or doesn't care. All he cares about is making money." He sighed and looked towards his son "Promise me you won't be like that."

"I promise." Simon replied.

"You might want to go pack your bags and get ready" Sanjay said to his son. His son nodded and bid his father farewell. "I sure hope that Ludlow doesn't weasel his way on to the island."

 **-Isla Nublar: Jurassic World Dinosaur Holding Paddock-**

 **12:00 p.m.**

"Dr. Manson we're ready when you are." shouted one of the security officers from inside the paddock.

"Alright begin with the procedure." Dr. Manson stood in the observation platform of the paddock. Adorned in a lab coat, black shirt and slacks, and black dress shoes. He was a middle aged man who had a full head of brown hair with the occasional grey strand that is barely visible in the darkness of the night and it was hidden under a hard hat with a lamp on it.

"After all this time we're finally ready to open the park." Manson looked over to his considerably younger assistant Julie. She had the same attire on as her boss, she had a head of blonde hair that was done up in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Manson nodded. "It will be a new generation of theme parks" their attention was snapped to the paddock as the large dinosaur transport unit was being opened. A series of low pitched growls emanated from inside the transport, growling at a pitch too low to even be a Tyrannosaurus. As the gate slowly opened for the specimen to be released into the paddock, a sudden loud growl surprised one of the of the security staff who nearly fell of the transport container.

"Careful lads, she's a clever one!" Shouted the chief of security in his English accent. "Get on with it, we don't have all night." The security team proceeded to open the hatch careful not to go too quickly. When the security team was almost done opening the hatch a sudden forward impact knocked one of the members to the ground in front of the gate. The man was paralyzed with fear as he saw to glowing yellow orbs inside the transport. A sudden yell brought the man out of his stupor.

"RUN!" Yelled one of the security staff but the command was almost covered by a deafening low-pitched roar. Julie brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped. Meanwhile Manson just observed with curiosity to see just how this thing hunted. The guard on the ground started running to the door of the observation platform, thundering steps behind him. He began pounding on the door yelling to be let in. Julie looked over to Manson, whom was just observing what was transpiring. 

"Dr. Manson open the door!" Julie shouted in panic of the situation. Manson looked over to his assistant and saw the panic in her eyes and he reluctantly opened the door for the guard allowing him to barely escape what would have otherwise been a certain death. The specimen roared in anger as she failed to kill her prey. Julie looked over to Manson and saw that he looked disappointed. "Why did you hesitate to help?"

Dr. Manson looked down to his colleague "I was curious as to how she hunted." He said in a toneless voice. Julie knew some of Manson's methods were considered extreme, but she expected he'd put someone's life on the line. "If it bothers you I won't do jeopardize anyone else's life for research purposes." Julie nodded and watched as the specimen disappeared into the brush.

 **-Cocoa Beach Airport-**

"You all packed Jess." Gerry asked his 19 year old daughter. When Jess turned 18 she moved in with her father until she could get her own place and a job. Her mother had been reluctant to allow Jess to move in with her father but she eventually agreed.

"Yep, ready to go" she said lifting the suitcase in her hand.

"Not without saying bye" their attention was turned to an auburn haired woman approaching them. Jess's face lit up as she saw her half-sister approaching them.

"Sarah!" Jess yelled as she ran up and hugged her sister almost without warning. Sarah had keep herself from getting knocked over.

"Don't get into any trouble while you're over there, alright? I don't want to hear that you stole something on this little trip" Jess rolled her eyes.

"I don't steal anymore alright." Jess said in a slightly agitated tone. It was at this time that Gerry decided to intervene.

"Sarah what are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to see you guys off." Sarah said looking to her father. After the incident on Isla Nublar Sarah and her father had made amends, and she was happy about that.

"So where's Ian?" Gerry asked, when he had learned the Sarah had started dating Ian it was quite a shock. He had nothing against Dr. Malcom, he just seemed a bit preachy at times.

Sarah shook her head "He's at one of his lectures about chaos theory and how it ties into what happened on the island." There was an announcement on the intercom.

"Dr. and Jess Harding to loading bay 5. Dr. and Jess Harding to loading bay 5."

"Well that's our cue." Jess said looking over to where she'd board the plane.

"Hey Jess tell me about the dinosaurs when you get back kay." Sarah said looking over to Jess. They said their good-byes. The plane ride to Costa Rica was rather uneventful, the only thing Jess found cool was that it was a private jet with just them, Sanjay and his son, and a couple of other guests. When they arrived in Costa Rica they got on a boat that took them to the island. On the way there the groups exchanged greetings. Gerry recognized a few of them from the old park. Jess saw Sanjay looking in a certain direction smiling. She was going to ask him why, but before she could he stood up and said:

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome To Jurassic World!"

Chapter End


	2. Familiar Faces

_A/N: I'm posting another chapter today because I'm going on holiday. When I get back I'll go back to writing. Be sure to leave a comment. SEE YOU GUYS SOON! Oh and ('sample text') means someone is reading/writing something._

 **Jurassic World: Revival**

 **Chapter 2: Familiar Faces**

When they docked on the island, both Gerry and Jess were both shocked as to how different the park looked.

"Wow." Jess said wide-eyed. Gerry had to agree. It looked very different from Hammond's park they arrived on a main-street like area lined with a variety of stores. As they walked forward they came to a four way intersection. At the center of the intersection was a fountain was the statue of a Spinosaurus.

"Impressed?" Came the voice of Sanjay Masrani. He had a genuine smile at their reaction. "When planning the park, I took Hammond's policies to heart."

"I can tell, how long did it take you to build this?" Gerry asked, looking at all of the finely decorated shops. Each shop had a tropical feel to it.

"Seven years, after the first park Hammond wanted to try again, but he feared In-Gen would forget his policies and ruin his vision, so he entrusted his dreams to me."

"How did you meet him?" Jess asked, she had been wondering that since she had started packing.

"We attended business school together, I was always fascinated by his method of thinking. He was never concerned with budgets or finances." Sanjay said thinking back to his days in business school. "He only was only concerned with whether or not people would enjoy his products."

"How is Hammond doing anyway?" Gerry asked. He hadn't seen his former employer since after he had gotten off the island. He had apologized to Gerry and Jess for what happened. He even apologized to Nima, as he had no idea what methods his company had resorted to.

"He's been ill recently, doctors are saying it's getting worse." Sanjay said, thinking about the condition of his longtime friend. Gerry was about to say something when he heard a voice the made him stop mid thought.

"Mr. Masrani I just got done checking the Parasaur pin, there is no way for them to get out now... Gerry, Jess? What are you two doing here?" They both turned to see a face neither thought they'd see in person again.

"Nima!" Jess yelled running over and giving the older woman a hug. Nima was wearing a similar outfit to what she wore back when they had first met seven years go. To say Gerry was surprised would be a massive understatement.

"Mrs. Cruz, thank you for your help. While Parasaurolophus is a gentle animal, we don't need to see how the visitor's would react to dinosaur's wandering around the park." Sanjay said, looking at the reunion. Of course it wasn't up to just random chance that he chose the three of them to come to the island. "And to answer your question, they are here to help you with security checks."

After Jess released Nima from the bear hug, Nima exchanged greetings with both Jess and Gerry. They caught up with each other. Sanjay got a notification on his phone.

"I'm afraid that they need me in the research center. I'll quickly show you to the hotel to let you get unpacked." They all nodded and followed him to the hotel. When they arrived the saw a crescent shaped building. It was made of a white stone with black tinted windows above the entrance area was an overhang where the bottoms of the pillars had stones wrapped around them. The top of the entranceway had a T-rex skull in the center along with the words 'The Brontosaurus Inn' on each side. They walked through the doors and met with a lavish entrance lobby you'd expect to see at a five-star hotel.

"Here we are, now if you will excuse me I have to go. Please enjoy your stay." Sanjay said as he exited the building. Jess and Gerry got their room keys, and went up to their rooms. They took the elevator up to the sixth floor.

"Hey Nima, where's your room?" Jess said as her father opened hers and his room.

"Just down the hall" Nima said, motioning her head in the direction of her room.

"It was nice to catch up with you Nima" Gerry said looking to her after he unlocked the room.

"You too." Nima said while smiling.

 **-Jurassic World Research/Security Center-**

Julie was at her desk compiling a report about the event that took place two nights ago. Her mind was still reeling from her mentor's hesitation in helping that man. _('… Speciman 35 displays a high ferocity which is to be expected from a giganotosaurus, but odly enough it also displays intellegence on par with a velociraptor.')_. She was brought out of her writing by the voice of her employer

"You wished to see me Dr. Anderson?" She turned to see Sanjay standing in the doorway of her office.

"Yes, thank you for coming. We've made several interesting discoveries about speciman 35." She said leading out of her office to a series of monitors. The security officer operating the cameras was reading a newspaper with his legs crossed on his desk.

Julie cleared her throat "Show us paddock eleven" The man temporarely looked up from his paper with a grin on his face.

"Would it kill you to say 'please' Julie." The man said turning to face the monitors.

"It's Dr. Anderson to you, Officer Randy." Julie said, quickly growing agrivated. "Hows Officer Tohmas?"

"He's planning on quitin'after his near death experience." The officer said typing the last of the commands into the console infront of him. "Thank you for tuning to the freak show." The moniters switched from the main street area to the paddock that Julie had requested.

Julie sighed at the man's anticks "We have discovered from reviewing the security footage that speciman 35 has learned all the possible entrences are." Her attention was turned to a monitor that both Randy and Sanjay were eyeing. "What happened to camera five?" Randy's previouslly sarcastic tone became serious.

"Hold on I'll wind back the footage." After typing a couple of commands into the console the previoulsy blank monitor showed the last recorded clip. The time read 5 am. The three of them watched for about tenty minutes of no activity.

"Maybe it just needs new batteries." Julie suggested.

"It dosen't run on batteries." Randy said while briefly turning his attention toward the two behind him. " They're tied into the main power grid." The three continued to watch the footage for five minutes. As the camera panned to left, they caught a glimplse of a jaw closing down on the camera causing Julie to jump back. "Look's like she found one of the camera's."

Julie then turned to the surprised and impressed face of Sanjay "I'll send you the full report tonight."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Sanjay said while nodding his head before leaving the center. Julie turned her attention to Randy.

"Thank you Officer Randy" She said turning to leave.

"There's no need so formal about it Julie." Randy said setting the moniters to return to mainstreet. Julie was about to object, but decided there was no point in trying to convince him that they were employees.

"Actually Officer Randy" she said completely ignoring what he said "could you keep the camera's at paddock eleven." She said trying to keep her composure.

Randy sighed shaking his head "Sure thing." Julie nodded turning to go to her office.

"Keep me updated on anything that happens." She said as she walked off. When she turned into her office she was suprized to see Dr. Manson reading over her report.

"Hello Dr. Anderson." He said nonchalantly as if he hadn't shown up into her office unanounced.

"Dr. Manson what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you've made any progress into speciman 35"

"I haven't, unfortunatley I think we've learned everything we can learn about it."

"Not everything." Manson said still not looking at her. "We still haven't learned it's hunting patterns." turning away from the monitor to walk over to the door way. Julie had a lot of respect for her mentor, but his recent behavior began to make her feel uneasy. As he was walking out the door he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry Dr. Anderson, I wont make the same mistakes as my sister." Julie nodded her head. she knew what had happened to his half-sister back on the original park, she could still hardly believe that Dr. Sorkin had put the lives of the animals above those of the other survivors. She tried to forget the brief encounter with her mentor, and she continued her report.

 _('... based on what I've seen, Speciman 35 shows signs of being an ambush predator, taking it's prey by surprise. Not to much unlike that of a great white. Tomorrow I will start my report on our two aquatic predators: The Megalodon and The Mosasaur.')_

 **-Brontosaurus Inn-**

After Gerry and Jess had finished unpacking in their suprisingly spacious room, they met up with Nima and went down to the hotel's restraunt for diner. They were all wearing nice dining clothes. Gerry was wearing a suit, while Nima and Jess where wearing dress's. The restraunt was very well decorated with dinosaur themed decorations. They ordered there food and continued to catch up. The restraunt had a band that was just playing some slow music. When the band finished Sanjay grabbed the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, how are you all enjoying your stay at the lovely Brontosaurus Inn?" He was met with an unanimous chorus of approval. He smiled and continued. "Tommarow starts the trial tour of the park where you will get to experience all of our current attractions first." There was another chorus of cheers "Ladies and gentleman please enjoy your meal and I will see you tommarow." He then walked off the stage allowing everyone to return to their meals.

Gerry looked over to Nima there had been a question on his mind ever since he first saw her here.

"Hey Nima I'm pretty surprised to see you here."

"Well Sanjay isn't a bad person, and besides he needed my help since I was born here and knew it better than any one else." Nima explained.

Jerry nodded and continued eating, he knew one thing though, he would have a long day tommarow.

 **-Chapter two end-**

 _A/N: I know the first two chapters were fairly boring, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. I'll post the next chapter once I get back from holiday. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND SUPPORT_

 _Retchetspute signing off!_


	3. The Tour

_A/N: Alright guy's I'm back from my holiday in St. Louis I had a great time but I'm ready to get back to writing. This is the chapter is sort of a 'calm before the storm' chapter, but it will have more DINOSAURS! YAY! Thank you to those who commented, and Rexy WILL make an appearance in this chapter. So grab your beverage and get comfy because it's going to be a long one._

 **Jurassic World: Revival**

 **Chapter 3: The Tour**

 **-Jurassic World Research/Security Center-**

Julie Anderson walked through the hallways of the research and security center so she could check to see if they'd made any new discoveries about their newest attraction. Her shoulder length blonde hair was done up in its usual pony tail. As she approached the monitor room she grabbed her clipboard if she needed to write anything down.

"So anything happen with specimen 35?" She asked not looking at the monitors, but instead getting her pen out of her coat pocket.

"Well we lost two more cameras." Came the voice of Randy as he looked over the monitors. His dirty blonde hair was buzz cut, he had a hint of stubble on his face. He wore a standard security uniform with the sleeves rolled up. He saw she was writing something down. "We didn't see anything until it was too late."

She temporally looked up from the clipboard with a confused look on her face. "What's your point?"

"The point is she knows just when to strike. She's an ambush killer." He said turning his head back to the cameras.

"We can't confirm that until we see it actually hunt." Julie said shaking her head.

"Just trying to be helpful." He said typing a few codes into the cameras.

"I'm heading over to the aquarium, Mr. Masrani asked me to report on our specimens over there.

"Be careful don't want to hear that you became fish food." Randy said looking over the main street cameras.

"Have you been reassigned?" She said as she saw him grabbing his bag.

"Yea I've been asked to be on raptor duty." He said walking to the door. "Ladies first, Julie." She was going to correct him, but thought against it. She walked past him, and they went their separate ways. Down the hall Dr. Manson was in his office reading over some reports on the dinosaurs in the park when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said never taking his eyes off his paperwork. The man who walked in was a burly man with a slight tan, he was bald with a goatee. What little hair he had was brown. He was wearing a black polo and blue jeans. In the pocket of his shirt had a pair of sunglasses. He also had a badge that read 'In-Gen'.

"Dr. Manson how wonderful to see you again." The man said with a grin. "How's the 'devil lizard' as he's affectionately been called?" The man said.

"Alexander, I didn't know you were stopping by." Manson looking up from his reports. "Based on the reports recorded by the camera team we believe-" He was cut off by Alexander.

"Camera team? Manson I didn't pay you to make half-assed theories based on how that thing kills." Alexander said quickly growing aggravated. "We need to know exactly how it kills if my division is ever going to do anything with it."

"What would you have me do, put someone's life in danger?" Manson said in defense. Alexander picked up Manson's reports looking for anything on spaceman 35 before responding.

"If that's what it takes." Alexander said, not once taking his focus off the reports in his hand.

"You're insane." Manson said shocked. "I have taken the criticism from the methods you wanted me to employ for five years now, but I refuse to-"

"Refuse to what exactly? Remember what happened last time you refused to cooperate, because I'm sure Dr. Wu would be more than happy to get his job back here." Alexander said in an almost mocking tone.

"I will not let you hand over my research to Henry Wu again!" Manson said growing angry.

"Then you know what you need to do." Alexander said putting down the reports and heading over to the exit. "You have till tomorrow. Good day, Dr. Manson." Alexander said walking out the door, leaving Manson to think to himself.

 **-Brontosaurus Inn-**

Gerry, Jess and Nima along with a bunch of other people were gathered in the entrance lobby waiting for Sanjay to get there so they could start the tour. The people in the group were talking about they were looking forward to on the tour. The entrance lobby was exquisitely decorated with fine furniture. There were also fossils of dinosaurs behind glass cases.

"Sorry I'm late, thank you all for patiently waiting." Came the voice of Sanjay Masrani. He was being followed by his son Simon. "If you are all ready, then let us begin the tour." Sanjay then led them out the front door and into the park.

 **-Jurassic World Aquatic Enclosure-**

Julie walked around the massive circular fish tank. The tank was 150 ft. in diameter. She was jotting down notes on her clipboard about the tanks inhabitant. She then got a notification on her PDA, alerting her to get ready.

"Alright everybody the tour group is on their way, get ready." She said as she put on her mic and went over to her designated platform. Meanwhile Sanjay was leading the massive tour group over to a circular viewing area that looked like it was meant to hold hundreds of people. The viewing area had a very large pool in the middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the first stop on our tour, the aquatic exhibit." Sanjay waited for everyone to get seated before continuing "Can anyone guess what occupies this exhibit?" He asked motioning toward the large pool behind him. The first guest raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Plesiosaur." Sanjay shook his head.

"Not quite, any other guesses?" He then pointed to the next person who raised their hand

"Mosasaurus"

"Close, but no." He then pointed to Jess who had decided to give it a try.

"Megalodon?" She said unsure of her answer. Sanjay smiled at her guess.

"Precisely." He then looked behind him to see Dr. Anderson behind him signaling that she was ready. "Now the brilliant Dr. Juliana Anderson will start the show."

"Thank you Mr. Masrani." Julie said turning her attention to the audience in front of her. "I am here to answer any questions you may have about Harley, our Megalodon." Someone raised their hand and she motioned for her to ask the question.

"What does she eat?" the woman in the stands asked.

"Anything in the water that's smaller than she is." Julie said. "Megalodon was known as the apex predator of their time, and would eat anything that they could. This fifty meter shark is thought to be the ancestor of the infamous great white shark." She then typed a command into the panel to her left. "In fact its Harley's feeding time." An orca whose tail was tied to a zip line was put into the center of the pool. She typed one more command into the console and a wall under the water opened up and a massive shadow could barely be seen in the deep water.

Everyone waited in anticipation for something to happen. People were beginning to think that nothing was going to happen. When a shadow in the middle of the pool began to grow. Then a massive shark blasted out of the water eating the orca whole and crashed back down getting everyone in the arena wet. The crowd erupted into applause at the show.

"Thank you Dr. Anderson" Sanjay said shaking off his now drenched suit off a little bit. "Don't worry, towels will be provided." He led them to the entrance of the aquatic exhibit after passing around towels so everyone could dry off. The entrance led to an underground series of corridors, the walls were made of a gray stone. They had a rugged feel to them as if they were walking through a cave the walls were adorned with fake sea fossils. As they walked by the got to see Harley swimming around the tank through a massive window. As they walked forward they met up with Dr. Anderson who was waiting for them before their next exhibit.

"How did you enjoy the show" She asked receiving an approving chorus from the crowd. She led them to the next large tank "This here is the Plesiosaurus tank." She then motioned to the largest of the group. "We named the alpha Nessie, after the famous legend of loch ness. While Plesiosaurus is a mainly peaceful creature, the alpha is very protective of her family group." She then turned back to the group. "Any questions?" One of the group members raised his hand. "Yes." She said giving him the okay to ask, an ever present smile on her face.

"I read that you managed to clone the dinosaurs in the park from mosquitoes trapped in amber."

"That is correct." Julie said nodding her head.

"How were you able to get the DNA of the aquatic animals?" The man asked.

"Good question. As you should know there are no mosquitoes in the ocean. So we had to try to get as much of their genome as possible from fossils combined with the DNA of their closest living relative." Julie said explaining the process they had to go through to get the aquatic dinosaurs. She led them to the next exhibit. "Alright everyone, these guys over here are Liopleurodon, these crocodile-like sea reptiles are closely associated with Plesiosaurus, but aren't known for being particularly friendly, which is why we only have one." As if on cue a door opened up allowing a school of reef sharks to enter the tank. The Liopleurodon wasted no time as it charged the sharks closing its narrow snout down on one of the sharks, splitting it into pieces. The rest of the sharks swam away, but they weren't fast enough to stop the Liopleurodon from killing them.

Julie led the group to the next couple of exhibits, they were filled with less vicious prehistoric fish. They were led into a large Disk shaped room, the walls and ceiling were entirely made of glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final stop in the marine exhibit, the Mosasaurus." The crowd looked around to see if they could see the creature, but nobody could. "She tends to be a bit shy around new faces."

"Not from what I remember." Jess muttered to herself. Gerry heard what she had said and had to agree. The last word he'd use to describe the Mosasaurus that they had encountered. They noticed that Julie was typing a few things into her PDA.

"Don't worry we can coax her to come out of her shell." Julie said as everyone saw fish being released into the large cave. After a minute of waiting the Mosasaurus revealed herself. Gerry, Jess, and Nima were shocked to see the same Mosasaur that they had encountered so many years ago. The Mosasaurus swam around the tank eating the fish that had been released. "As the second sea apex predator in Jurassic World the Mosasaurus is quite different from the Megalodon." She said as everyone's gaze was locked onto the massive reptile. "In fact the only similarity is the size." Suddenly one of the guests spoke up.

"Who would win in a fight?" The man asked.

Julie looked confused. "Pardon?"

"Mosasaur against Megalodon, who would win?" Julie shook her head.

"I'm afraid that is a nearly impossible question to answer." She said. It was at this time Sanjay spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have had a wonderful time in the marine exhibit, but I'm afraid we must move on with the tour." Sanjay said leading the group to an elevator in the middle of the room that took them all to the surface. "Next stop the raptor enclosure." They all got into tour cars. The cars were similar to those of the first park, save for the color scheme and logo. The color scheme is a blue and grey one, and they didn't have the striped patterns. The cars also didn't run on a track in the middle of the road. Gerry, Jess, and Nima were in the same car as Sanjay and his son as well as Julie. "How are the four of you enjoying the tour so far?" Sanjay asked his son and the trio. Jess was the first to speak.

"It's Incredible!" Sanjay smiled at her kind words.

"It's pretty impressive. How'd you manage to build the new enclosure with the Mosasaurus still there?" Gerry asked.

"Well we kept her subdued while we were constructing the viewing ring." Julie answered.

"The park is amazing, I still find it hard to believe that there are actual dinosaurs here." Simon said looking at the pamphlet. "What is this Al- Allo-?" Simon said struggling with the name of the dinosaur.

"Allosaurus, it's a large pack hunter. Similar to a velociraptor, but not as high of an intelligence. It was around during the Jurassic period." Julie said. "We also have its rival, Ceratosaurus, but Ceratosaurus tends to want to hunt alone." They arrived at the velociraptor enclosure. Several security personnel were around the enclosure. Gerry, Jess, Nima, Simon, Julie, and Sanjay all exited the vehicle to investigate what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Sanjay said, he never assigned this many guards to one paddock even if it was the raptor enclosure. The group was then approached by Officer Randy.

"Mr. Masrani, we may have a situation." He said in a serious voice.

Sanjay sighed "Don't tell me one of the Raptors escaped." To his relief Randy shook his head.

"Not exactly sir." Randy said. "Remember the raptor that was never accounted for and we presumed was dead? Well it may not be dead." Sanjay got a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean one of the raptors wasn't accounted for? You told me you found all of them." Nima said confused.

"That wasn't exactly the case, based on your report three raptors survived." He hesitated before he continued. "We only found two."

"Which one is missing?" Gerry asked.

"The Big One." Randy responded. "Up until this point we just assumed she died off."

"What exactly happened?" Sanjay asked. Randy then motioned for the group to follow him. He led them to a section of the paddock covered in scratch marks.

"I think she's trying to get her pack back." He said staring at the claw marks.

"Did you see anything on camera?" Sanjay said crouching to get a better look at the scratches, running his hand along the jagged marks.

"No sir." Randy said. Sanjay got up and looked to the group seeing their confused looks.

"Officer Randy, I want you to send out a team to go find that raptor."

"Yes sir." Randy said walking off. Sanjay then looked over to the large tour group. "Ladies and gentlemen I'm afraid we're going to have to skip this part of the tour. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I'm afraid there has been a complication."

"I hope this won't happen when you actually open the park." Came an all too familiar voice. Out from the crowd stepped Peter Ludlow. He was adorned in a more tropical outfit than the suit he wore in Sanjay's office. "So what exactly is this complication?"

"It's nothing we can't handle Mr. Ludlow." Sanjay said. "Better question is, how'd you get on the Island?"

Peter stepped forward so he could speak to Sanjay. "In-Gen needed someone on the island to ensure that none of our assets were violated. So they sent me." Sanjay shook his head. Somehow he knew that Ludlow would sneak his way onto the island. Everyone got into the tour cars and went to their next stop. As they drove forward Jess noticed a sign that read-

"Tyrannosaurus kingdom." She read aloud. She suddenly felt a shudder as she remembered her previous encounters with the T-rex. Julie saw the look on Jess' face and decided to say something.

"Hey, don't worry we made sure there was no way the Tyrannosaur could get out unless we wanted her to. Even if there is a power outage, the cage will run on a backup generator that would last a week. The cage itself is made of solid steel it would be impossible for Rexy to break out."

"Rexy?" Jess asked.

"That's what we named her." Julie clarified. When the cars pulled up. Everyone took stairs up to a viewing platform that, on the outside, looked like a log, but on the inside it was white tile. In front of them was a large on way window looking out into a jungle. Everyone waited inside the viewing platform for the show to start. Jess looked to the jungle floor to see a small metal platform.

Julie typed a command into the console by the window and the platform opened up and a goat rose up on an elevator. Everyone in the viewing platform felt thunderous footsteps approaching. Julie then pushed a button and a flare was launched and landed right in front of the goat. All at once the footsteps ceased, everyone was confused about what was going on. One moment there was thundering footsteps approaching them, and the next earie silence. Then all at once a massive blur moved from the brush and closed its jaws around the goat killing it instantly. The Tyrannosaur then proceeded to eat the goat. Everyone stared in awe at how quickly the T-rex had struck. After the large carnivore had swallowed the goat, it turned its attention to the one way window.

A concerned visitor spoke up "H-he can't see us, right?"

"No." Julie said reassuringly. "However I wouldn't doubt she could smell us." Everyone watched as the Tyrannosaurus' nostrils flared, letting off a small growl as it stared at the one way glass. The mighty beast had scars on its right side.

"How'd she get those scars?" Another visitor spoke up.

"Velociraptors, during what happened on the first island, Rexy here went up against a pack of raptors, ultimately winning the fight." Sanjay said. The tyrannosaur walked away from the viewing platform, back into the overgrowth. "Alright everyone on to-"he was cut off by a notification on his PDA. "Dr. Manson always has the greatest timing." He muttered to himself. "Nima, Jess, Gerry, Julie, son we need to do a security check on a special enclosure on the island. As for everyone else I'll leave you in the more than capable hands of James over there." He said motioning towards one of the tour car drivers.

He then motioned for Nima, Jess, Gerry, Julie, and his son to follow him to the car they took to the enclosure. Jess decided to break the silence that had surrounded them since they left.

"So… what dinosaur are we going to check on exactly?" She asked. Julie was about to respond, but Sanjay beat her to it.

"One of a kind." Sanjay said to her looking out the window.

 **-Somewhere in the Jungle of Isla Nublar-**

Randy and a team of security officers who were armed with tranquilizer rifles patrolled the dense jungle looking for a predator.

"Keep it tight people, don't split up. The last thing we need is a casualty." Randy shouted to his squad. He heard something in the overgrowth and held up his hand to signal everyone to stop. His eye's scanned the bushes trying to catch sight of anything. His squad was on high alert. They all heard a sharp hiss to the left.

"Tommy, you see anything?" Randy said to his fellow officer.

"Negative." He then caught something to his right. "Wait, got movement, three o' clock." Another security guard spoke up.

"I'm seeing movement, dead ahead."

"Check your sights, where is this thing." Randy said, growing nervous. They were soon surrounded by the sounds of footsteps and growls.

"I-it's all around us! The hell is going on?" Randy was just as confused as they were. Then something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here, now!" Randy said sharply, drawing everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"Remember how the braniacs used frog DNA to recreate the dinosaurs?" Randy said still keeping his rifle trained on the brush. They all knew what he was getting at.

"So you're saying that they…" One of the officers said. Her eyes never once leaving the tree's that surrounded them.

"Affirmative. Alright team, let's go, and keep your eyes on the trees. You something move, shoot it." Randy said leading his team back to the rendezvous point when one of the raptors charged from the left. Randy unloaded three darts into the neck of the raptor. It hissed in pain then fell down as the tranquilizer took effect. "Screw this." Randy muttered under his breath as he heard more raptors approaching. "Stand your ground!"

He then activated his radio and contacted the chief of security "This is Officer Randy, we are in sector twenty three and surrounded by raptors, do you copy?" He looked around and saw the raptors closing in. He then got a response on the radio.

"I copy, sending a squad to your position, is there any way to escape to?" The chief of security responded.

"Negative, we are completely surrounded." The sounds of growls getting closer. "Alright everyone get ready, fire in three," The raptors were getting closer.

"Two." Silence. Complete and utter silence, as if there hadn't been any raptors in the first place. Randy's eyes searched the tree line and saw nothing.

"Maybe we scared them off." One of the guards suggested. No sooner had the words left his mouth a raptor pounced onto his back and bit the back of his neck and proceeded to snap it paralyzing the man and most likely killing him. The squad was about to open fire on the raptor when the rest of the pack attacked. The squad began firing their rifles at the raptors, but it wasn't easy as they kept going back into the brush.

"Where's that back-up you called for?" One of the guards asked while she was reloading her rifle. She looked up to see a raptor in mid pounce. There was a loud bang and the raptor fell over. The raptors hissed and ran off only to be hit by tranquilizer darts.

"Sorry we're a bit late." Came the voice of the chief of security. Randy told him about how the raptors possibly bred. He then counted the unconscious raptors "That's four. Looks like they had three offspring." They got a cot to carry the dead guard on and went to the back to the security center. None of them noticed a lone Raptor watching them leave before disappearing into the dense jungle.

 **-Specimen 35 Paddock-**

Sanjay, Jess, Gerry, Nima, Julie, and Simon all arrived at the paddock. The paddock had solid concrete walls surrounding the paddock in the middle of a cleared patch of jungle. The gate had an 'airlock' system with two solid steel doors. The walls of the paddock were around 50 ft. high.

"What sort of dinosaur are they keeping in there?" Gerry asked as the group approached the door.

"We don't have a technical name for it yet, but the employees have taken to calling it Diablosaurus, meaning devil lizard." Julie said leading them to the viewing platform.

"Diablo? Why would they call it that?" Nima asked as they entered the viewing platform. Looking into a patch of jungle.

"Because of its abnormal coloring… and how it attacks." Julie said hesitating to say the last bit.

"What do you mean it doesn't have a proper name yet? Don't you guys control what dinosaurs are in this park?" Gerry asked, his eyes surveying the jungle patch in front of him.

Julie hesitated do to not knowing his reaction would be. "That's because it's not technically a dinosaur." She began to type a command into the console controlling the feeding mechanism. The mechanism was similar to that of the Megalodon. The hunk of meat was put out into the clearing in front of the viewing window.

"If it's not a dinosaur than what is it?" Gerry asked now looking at Julie. The trees around the edge of the clearing began to rustle.

"It's a hybrid."

 _A/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers? Thank you guys for reading and I apologize for the lengthiness of this chapter. Be sure to leave a comment, and if you want to see more be sure to follow and favorite. Thank you for your time and support._

 _Retchetspute, signing off!_


	4. Shutdown

_A/N: Welcome back everyone! I apologize for my sort of random update dates. This is the chapter were all hell will break loose, so yea sit back and enjoy._

 _Just a friendly reminder_

"Sample text."= talk

'Sample Text'= thoughts

 _('Sample Text.')= writing/ reading_

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 4-**

 **-Shutdown-**

Chief of security Roland Lane was in his office at the research/ security center writing a condolence letter to the family of the security officer who died. He was glad that they had managed to catch the raptors, but he was saddened by the loss of life. As he finished up the letter, he had a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said while sending the document. Dr. Manson entered the room with a brief case in hand.

"I'm heading to paddock 11 and I'd like to request a security team escort." Manson said getting strait to business. Roland never really cared for Manson's methods, but he respected the man as a scientist.

"Sure thing." Roland said as he sent an email to Randy's team. He wished he could give them a break, but they were the only team he had available at the moment. "The team will meet you out front."

"Thank you Mr. Lane." Manson said as he exited the office.

 **-Paddock 11-**

"A hybrid? What do you mean?" Jess asked. A sudden low-pitched roar drew everyone's attention to the center of the paddock. A very large carnivorous creature was ripping the hunk of meat to pieces with its powerful jaws. Along the back of the Diablosaurus was black while the belly was yellow, and the mid-section was red. It had two pure yellow eyes. Along its back were short spines that continued to the base of its head. It had to sharp ridges above its eyes that ever so slightly curved up to give the appearance of horns. On the tip of its nose it had a horn similar to that of a Ceratosaurus. The creature had two bulky powerful legs to support its muscular frame. It had three fingered hands that were currently gripping its meal. This creature was too big to be a Tyrannosaurus. After it made quick work of the cow flesh. It looked to the window, then walked back into the forest.

"It's a combination of different dinosaurs. We used the base DNA of a Giganotosaurus with several other creatures to fill in the gaps. It's not too much unlike what we do currently with our dinosaurs." Julie said as they watched the creature disappear into the trees. Gerry however wasn't so sure that creating hybrids was a good idea.

"Are you sure it's safe to just combine the DNA of dinosaurs, and why didn't you start with a herbivore?" Gerry asked looking at Julie.

"Actually we did." She said writing something on her clipboard.

"Que? What do you mean?" Nima asked after she recovered from the shock of seeing the colossal beast.

"Our first attempt at creating hybrids was none other than the Stegoceratops." Julie said looking up from her clipboard.

"Stego- what?" Jess asked.

"Stegoceratops, it's a combination of Stegosaurus and Triceratops." Julie said.

"This is incredible." Simon said in amazement. He was astonished at the work that had been done.

"Can we go see this Stegoceratops?" Jess asked.

Sanjay nodded. "I think that would be a splendid idea."

"Shouldn't they do the security check first?" Came the voice of Dr. Manson. "We wouldn't want it getting out would we?" Gerry nodded as he looked at the walls of the paddock.

"That's 10 ft. of solid concrete, she's not going to break through that, and the door is 5 ft. of solid steel." Sanjay said as he pointed to the different area's around the paddock.

"Well it hasn't stopped her from trying" he said as he motioned towards the various scratch marks along the wall.

"Dr. Manson I assure you the Paddock is safe." Sanjay said. He then led his group to the car that they were in to take them to their next destination. Dr. Manson shook his head, he was just being paranoid about the very slim chance of the Diablosaurus escaping. He then walked to a room and opened it to reveal a small office. Sitting at the desk was none other than Alexander.

"Dr. Manson, I assume that you've got me some more viable data on the old lizard out there." He said. Manson shook his head.

"You can forget about it Alexander. There is no way I am jeopardizing anyone's life so you can know how Diablosaurus hunts." Manson stated. Alexander shook his head.

"Well then you leave me no choice." He said as he sent an email. "As of now you are no longer an employee of the Masrani Global Corporation or of Jurassic World. All of your research will be handed over to someone who is more fitting for the position. You should go and pack your things because your flight leaves 8 a.m. tomorrow morning." Alexander stood up and walked towards the door. "Have a nice day, Dr. Manson."

"You can't do this Alexander!" Manson shouted as he walked away. Alexander temporarily stopped.

"It already has." Alexander said before walking off.

 **-Sanjay Masrani's Tour Car-**

"So what exactly is a Giganotosaurus?" Jess asked as they drove to their destination.

"It's a very large alpha predator of the cretaceous period. Its home was what is now known as South America." Julie said. "It was so large it could hunt the largest sauropod Argentinasaurus."

"What else makes up the DNA of this hybrid of yours?" Gerry asked.

"It has the combined DNA of Giganotosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Deinonychus, and a small amount of Dilophosaurus. Although the Dilophosaurus' DNA hasn't seemed to affect it at all."

"What's a Deinonochus?" Simon asked.

"A relative to the Velociraptor, it not only shares its pack hunting strategy but also its intelligence." Julie answered as they pulled up to the paddock that read 'Stegoceratops' It wasn't on any of the tour trails, but the paddock looked similar to one of the paddocks you'd expect to see on the tour. It was decorated to look like a patch of jungle. As they approached the viewing platform they heard what sounded like a Triceratops. When they looked out into the paddock they were met with an incredible sight. In front of them was a small family of Stegosaurus-sized Triceratops with Stegosaurus plates along there back and the signature spikes at the end of its tail.

"Wow." Was all Jess could say as she gazed at the great creatures.

"Are they dangerous?" Nima asked as she looked at them.

"No more so then a normal Triceratops or Stegosaurus." Julie said in response. Sanjay was amazed at their health.

"To think Wu thought wouldn't survive childhood." Sanjay said watching as the majestic beasts grazed within their enclosure. All doubts Gerry had about hybrid dinosaurs were washed away at the sight of these gentle giants.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"When Dr. Manson approached us with the idea of hybrid dinosaurs, Henry Wu was the only one not convinced it would work he was convinced that it wouldn't work, that their DNA would be too unstable and their bodies would shut down before they reached adulthood."

"Why would he think that?" The alpha of the family group had taken notice and was keeping an eye on them.

"He figured that their DNA wouldn't be compatible." Julie said watching as they continued to graze.

"Whatever happened to the Troodons?" Gerry asked. It had only just occurred to him to ask about the fate of the little horrors that haunted them seven years ago.

"Troodons? They had them at the previous park?" Julie asked confused. As far as she knew the Troodons were new to Jurassic World.

"Yes, but we found them in the tunnels and put them into a special paddock with its own generator so they don't get out." Sanjay said as he reassured Gerry that the Troodons weren't a threat.

 **-Paddock 11-**

Dr. Manson sat at the viewing window staring out into the paddock with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. It had turned dusk and he figured since he lost his job there was no point in saving the bottle for the opening of the park. As Manson gazed into the paddock he wondered what was next for him. He learned that Alexander not only was getting him fired, he also made sure that he was never hired by anyone else again. Manson saw the tree line shifting. He knew that all of his research would be given to Henry Wu. As he stared into the paddock he was beginning to think if there was any way he could save his job.

He scoffed to himself. 'The only way I could save my job is if I kill-'He stopped himself and looked into the paddock. He then pulled out his radio. "Officer Randy, you there?"

"Affirmative." Came a crackled response.

"Tell Alexander I need to see him." Manson said as he finished off the bottle of whiskey.

"Will do." Randy said. As he was going to get Alexander a thought occurred to him. 'I don't trust this, when I last saw he was drunk off his ass. I better call Nima over here, she has a certain way with people.' Randy slightly chuckled at the memory of what happened to Officer Thomas when he tried to get lucky with her.

 **-Stegoceratops Paddock-**

"I should get you guys back to the hotel for the grand opening party." Sanjay said as he checked his watch they all nodded then Nima got a call on her personal radio.

"Nima, you there?" Came the voice of Randy

"Si, what is it you need?" Nima replied.

"I think there's something going on with Manson, I might need some backup." Came from the radio.

"Got it, Gerry, Jess I'm going to need your help." She said.

"I can take you to the paddock with the tour car." Sanjay said leading them to the tour car. Julie then spoke up.

"Wait, Dr. Manson is in trouble can I come?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm afraid I need you at the parks opening Mrs. Anderson." Sanjay said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine." Gerry said as they all got in to the car and drove to paddock 11. When they arrived the sky was turning dark. Gerry, Nima, and Jess all got out of the car and walked to the paddock's entrance were Randy's team was gathered. Manson was stood atop the catwalk that was in the middle of the two doors.

"Dr. Manson, what are you doing?" Nima asked. He was about to reply when Alexander showed up. When he saw Manson he shook his head and chuckled.

"Dr. Manson what on earth are you doing up there?" Alexander asked. "You know that you don't work here anymore." He said.

Manson ignored him. "You said that you needed actual proof on how Diablosaurus hunts." He then pulled out a remote, his finger poised on a button. "Then allow me to show you." Randy got his security rifle ready.

"Dr. Manson put the remote down. Now!" Randy ordered.

"Forget it Officer Randy." Manson said. "I am not letting my work be stolen from me, again!" Then without warning he pushed the button opening the gate. Thundering footsteps approaching the gate.

"Damn it!" Randy said. Training his rifle on the gate.

"I will not let my career be ruined by the likes of you Alexander. You want to see how it hunts? SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Manson yelled. Then the Diablosaurus made its presence known by smashing the bottom of the catwalk and catching Manson in its powerful jaws then swallowing him whole. It then let out a terrifying roar as the security guards opened fire upon the creature. The terrifying creature then charged the guards.

"Move! Move! Move!" Randy yelled as the creature tried snapping its jaws down on one of the guards. Unfortunately one of the guards tripped. The Diablosaurus was about to lean in and end her life when another guard opened fire on the tremendous beast, only to meet its jaws himself. Everyone was scattering trying to avoid meeting a horrendous fate. Gerry saw Jess and Nima on the opposite side of the gate system he tried to run to them.

"DR. HARDING!" Randy yelled as he pulled him back the Diablosaurus' foot came down right were Gerry was about to step. The Diablosaurus was currently chasing two of the other guards. "We need to get out of here." Gerry looked to where Jess, Nima and one of the other guards were and saw them escaping. "They'll be fine Dr. Harding they're with two of my best troops, but we need to go." Gerry was about to object when an antennae fell to the ground nearly crushing both of them. "Alright let's go… now." He said leading Gerry to the jungle towards the left of the entrance to the paddock. The Diablosaurus had just finished off the two guards she was chasing and saw Gerry and Randy running off and decided to chase them.

"Where are we even going?" Gerry asked as they ran. He then heard the unmistakable roar of the Diablosaurus.

"We'll be safe at the power station." Randy said. "Oh and uh, don't look back!" The footsteps getting closer. "The trees should slow it down." He said. He turned around only to see the Diablosaurus knock over a tree that was in its path. "Or not." He could see the power station growing closer. When they got to the power station they saw the gate was locked. "Shit, we gotta jump the fence!"

"Alright." Gerry said as they approached the fence. They were both able to climb the fence quickly on pure adrenaline. He then spotted a small building. "We need to get inside." Randy nodded and went for the building. The Diablosaurus was gaining and Randy knew it. So he went for the main power generator and suddenly changed directions toward the maintenance station. Due to the momentum the Diablosaurus had built up she wasn't able to turn quickly enough and smashed into the generator causing an explosion of sparks and electricity. The Diablosaurus roared out in pain as volts of electricity ran through her body. Though it wasn't enough to knock her out as she stomped back off into the jungle.

 **-Brontosaurus Inn Patio-**

"Ladies and gentleman I hope you were impressed with the tour." Sanjay Masrani said with to the large group of people who were gathered at the Brontosaurus Inn's Patio for an outdoor dinner. He was met with an approving chorus from the crowd.

"In that case it is my privilege to declare Jurassic World now-" He was cut off by the lights going out. Everyone was looking around for a reason why the power went out. "Don't worry everyone, it's just a simple power fluctuation. The power will be back on shortly." He saw that Julie got a notification on her PDA and her face fell. "What is it" He said quietly.

Julie looked up to meet his concerned gaze. "It's from Randy, Specimen 35 has escaped."

 **-Isla Nublar Jungle-**

Nima, Jess, Officer Thomas, and another security guard where running through the jungle. They didn't know if they even being chased or not, but they weren't going to risk slowing down. Then Officer Thomas heard something in the trees surrounding him.

"Hold up everyone, there's something stalking us." He said looking around, his rifle trained on the forest around him.

"What are talking about Thomas the only thing we need to worry about is that thing over there." Said the female guard. She was dark skinned, her raven hair was in a small ponytail.

"I'm telling you Kelly it sounded like there was something in the woods around us. It almost sounded like…" He trailed off in thought.

"L-like what." Jess asked.

"Like a Velociraptor." He said. Then a massive Raptor pounced on him from the trees and bit the back of his neck. Kelly then fired a burst from her rifle that drove the raptor back.

"Dios Mio, Is he alright?" Nima asked. Kelly checked his pulse and shook her head.

"No. The Raptor snapped his neck. Damn it I thought we caught all of them." Kelly then looked around and gave Nima his rifle. "In any case it's not safe here. We need to get somewhere safe."

"The Stegoceratops paddock is the closest place and I don't think any carnivores would be willing to go there." Jess suggested. Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, that's the plan." Kelly said as they started moving towards the direction of the Stegoceratops paddock

 _A/N: Well that's Chapter 4 hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you guys for help reaching the 200 view mark! Don't forget to leave a comment. If you want to be notified whenever a new chapter is posted be sure to follow and favorite._

 _Retchetspute signing off._


	5. The Following Day

_A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter of Jurassic World: Revival! Just a warning, this chapter will get a bit gory at some parts. So without further ado, let's get started._

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 5-**

 **-The Following Day-**

Gerry and Officer Randy had hid out in the maintenance shed throughout the night. When they emerged from the shed they saw the damaged generator.

"If the generators is damaged what does that mean for the enclosures?" Gerry asked eying the damage.

"All the enclosures run on backup generators in case something like this happened." Randy said also surveying the generator. "Although they're only made to last a couple of days, less if something triggers the fences."

"So where to next?" Gerry asked.

Randy shrugged. "We should try to meet up with the others. Last I saw they were headed in the direction of the Stegoceratops paddock." Randy then heard something on his personal radio. "Hello."

"Officer Randy, This is Kelly, you copy?" Came from the radio.

"Yes I copy, where are you?" Randy asked.

"We're at the Stegoceratops paddock." Kelly said.

"Where's Officer Thomas?" Randy asked.

Kelly hesitated. "He's dead one of the raptors got him."

"What?! I thought we caught them all." Randy said.

"The one that attacked us was… bigger than the rest." Kelly said. Randy then realized what she was getting at.

"Shit, I knew that raptors were smart, but damn." Randy said. First Dr. Manson let the Diablosaurus escaped, and now there's a loose Velociraptor in the park. "Sorry Dr. Harding grouping up with the others is going to have to wait, we need to check the Raptor paddock." Gerry nodded and they went off to check the raptor paddock.

 **-Jurassic World Office Building-**

"Dr. Manson's little stunt last night has caused a lot of complications sir." Alexander said. He managed to slip away after Manson released the Diablosaurus. He was currently on his phone.

"No, that won't be necessary." Alexander said before the man on the other line continued. "I will personally make sure that the research gets to In-Gen." He then said bye to the man on the other line. 'It's going to be hard to get Manson's work while the park is relatively calm.' He then saw the console that controlled the fences for the entire park. 'So let's make things exciting.' He thought as he walked over to the console. "Sanjay should really do thorough background checks on the people he hires to write all the codes." He then typed a code into the console. He watched as the lights signifying that the different enclosures were receiving power turned red. "Bingo."

 **-Raptor Enclosure-**

Gerry and Randy arrived at the Raptor paddock a few hours later do to the long walk. However when they arrived they were met with a horrifying sight. The guards who were guarding the raptor paddock were all horribly mutilated scratch and bite marks covered all of their blood coated bodies. Blood was splattered all over outside of the paddock. Bullet holes were everywhere. The fencing to the paddock on the right side was forced outwards.

"Shit." Randy said in disbelief. "I don't understand, how'd they get out? The fence should have been on." There was then a hissing in the bushes to the left.

"We better get moving too." Gerry said. Randy readied his rifle.

"Right." Randy said briefly turning to his attention to the massacre to his right. While he was serving in the military on a bomb squad, he'd seen people who were caught in explosions that didn't look as these men and women did. They slowly backed towards the path were a tour car was. They got in to see a flock of Gallimimus running in front of the raptor cage. "For a moment there I thought there was a predator."

Gerry thought about it for a second. The only time they ran like that was when there was a predator chasing them. "Officer Randy, what is the nearest paddock besides the Velociraptors?"

Randy was wondering about what he was getting at. "Baryonyx, but I don't see how-" That's when Randy caught on to his meeting and immediately tried starting the tour car. As soon as the engine made its first attempt at starting, a massive snouted creature that resembled a small Spinosaurus missing its sail. The Baryonyx caught one of the Gallimimus in its snout and began shaking the helpless creature back and forth breaking its back before proceeding to eat the still living animal before turning its attention towards the two in the car.

"Why aren't we moving yet?" Gerry asked, panic filling his system.

"It won't start." Randy said hitting the dashboard. The vehicle then roared to life and Randy set it to reverse and drove away. With a roar the Baryonyx gave chase. The two of them began driving in the direction of the Stegoceratops. Gerry could see the Baryonyx was gaining on them. "Come on, come on." Randy said under his breath. He silently cursed whoever thought that the tour vehicles shouldn't be able to go faster than 32 miles per hour. The Baryonyx was closing the distance between her and the tour vehicle. When she was close enough to the car she used her head to hit the side of the car, nearly knocking the car on its side. It tried again this time successfully managing to knock the car onto it's the Baryonyx then proceeded to put its foot onto the bottom of the car, and use its talon like claws to try to dig its way in.

Gerry and Randy thought that this was going to be their fate until they both heard an all too familiar roar. The Baryonyx moved its head towards the sound and let out a growl as it took a defensive stance. Out from the forest emerged the Tyrannosaurus. The Baryonyx let out a loud roar that was outmatched by the T-Rex's. Gerry and Randy climbed out of the car while both of the colossal giants were distracted. The two then went off towards the Stegoceratops paddock.

The Tyrannosaurus outsized the Baryonyx, but that didn't stop the smaller dinosaur from engaging its larger foe. The Baryonyx tried to use the length of its snout to its advantage and aimed for the Tyrannosaurus Rex's legs, but it was in vein as the larger dinosaur used her powerful jaws to clamp down on the Baryonyx's neck then, using her superior size and strength, the Tyrannosaurus tossed the Baryonyx into the tree's bye the path. The Baryonyx let out some whimpering sounds as the Tyrannosaurus approached to finish it off. The Tyrannosaurus grabbed the other Dinosaur's neck with her powerful jaws and snapped it. The smaller dinosaur went limp and the T rex proceeded to devour the Baryonyx.

 **-Brontosaurus Inn-**

Sanjay was currently in the lobby of the hotel trying to think of what to do next, Julie was to his left and his son to the left. If the Diablosaurus was out then he'd have to evacuate the park, but that might stop him from ever being able to open the park again. He shook his head, there was really no question on what the right option was.

"Julie I want you to inform the researchers and the security teams that we are going to evacuate the island." Julie took a deep breath and nodded. She was still shaken up about the news of Dr. Manson's death. Randy had filled her in on what had happened. She pulled out her PDA and sent the message to the security and research staff. Sanjay then decided to inform the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, due to a breach in security, for your safety, I'm going to have to evacuate the island.

"So much for your 'top of the line security systems' Mr. Masrani." Came the voice of Peter Ludlow. Sanjay was about to respond, but decided to be the bigger man and keep quiet.

"Wait a minute, what is this security breach?" One of the guests asked.

"Due to a breach in the systems, one of the dinosaurs has escaped." Sanjay replied. The room was filled with different conversations. "Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down I assure the situation will be handled shortly we just need to evacuate the island." Julie however just got done reading a reply from the security staff that would prove his statement wrong.

"S-sir, someone has activated the emergency shutdown." Julie said shaken up. Sanjay tried to stay calm for everyone else's sake, but on the inside he was panicking. There is only four people that knew the code, one was dead, the other two were him and Julie, and the last one was-

"Alexander…" He then turned his attention to Julie and said. "Dr. Anderson I need you to tell Roland to find Alexander and arrest him." Julie nodded and typed the message.

 **-Stegoceratops Paddock-**

Gerry and Randy arrived at the Stegoceratops paddock with relative ease as luckily no more dangerous carnivores showed up. Randy decided to call out to the viewing platform.

"Anyone who wasn't eaten by a dinosaur up there?" Randy called out. Gerry shook his head at the younger man's antics. They then saw Nima, Jess, and Kelly walked out of the viewing platform. Jess ran up and gave her father a hug.

"So what was it like sleeping in near the Stegoceratops?" Randy asked.

"Easy considering that we knew nothing would be bold enough to attack them." Kelly said while checking her gun. Gerry then noticed the gate to the paddock was unlocked. He then began to realize just how all the dinosaurs were able to escape.

"Someone must have unlocked all of the paddocks last night allowing all of the dinosaurs to escape." Everyone looked towards the gate and nodded. Randy caught them up on what had happened since they had separated. That's when they all heard thunderous footsteps approaching.

"It looks like something is brave enough to come near the Stegoceratops." Jess said.

"Everyone, get inside the viewing platform, now." Randy said. Then emerging from the woods came a large black and red carnivorous creature that let out a terrifying roar. Randy ran towards the gate of the paddock while everyone was heading towards the viewing platform. Kelly turned around to see Randy opening the gate.

"Randy! What are you doing?" Kelly asked. Before Randy had a chance to answer he had to dodge out of the way of nearly getting chomped by the Diablosaurus. He then ran over to the viewing platform. He nearly didn't make it to the viewing platform with the large creature chasing him, but he managed to make it into the platform. Diablosaurus attempted to get everyone in there until it heard a roar from behind. The Diablosaurus turned to be faced with the alpha Stegoceratops the two opponents sized each other, then the Diablosaurus let out one terrible roar, and engaged.

 _A/N: CLIFF HANGERS! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun writing it. Be sure to leave a comment, and favorite and follow if you want to see more._

 _Retchetspute, signing off!_


	6. Hybrid Clash

_A/N: I'm putting this up here to say that since the school year is starting soon, I'm probably not going to be able to upload as much as I'd like. Just thought I'd warn you guys._

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 6-**

 **-Hybrid Clash-**

The two large creatures collided with a crash, the Diablosaurus had its jaws latched to one of the longer horns to keep the Stegoceratops at bay. The Stegoceratops attempted to use its spiked tail to hit the Diablosaurus' legs but the Diablosaurus dodged it, still holding onto the horns. The Diablosaurus the used her long arms to begin to claw the shoulder of the Stegoceratops. The herbivore pulled away before its opponent could do too much damage. The Stegoceratops began trying to think of a way to fight the superior of the two hybrids. The Diablosaurus took advantage of the Stegoceratops' hesitation in attacking and used the horn on her head to stab the already wounded shoulder of the smaller herbivore, it then proceeded to thrust its head upwards leaving a gaping wound that started to slow down the Stegoceratops' movement.

Gerry, Jess, Nima, Randy, and Kelly all took the chance to leave the area none of them daring to look back. The Diablosaurus began circling the bleeding Stegoceratops, but failed to see a second one ram the large carnivore, knocking it away from its wounded sibling. A third Stegoceratops took the other side of the wounded one. The Diablosaurus looked on as it was now faced with three herbivores. One of the smaller ones took a chance at ramming the Diablosaurus a second time, but was side stepped. The Diablosaurus bit down on the neck of the Stegoceratops and proceeded to close its jaws, using its tremendous bite force to crush the neck killing the herbivore instantly. The Diablosaurus discovered its sister decided to charge as well. The large carnivore tossed the corpse of the Stegoceratops' sibling into the other. The alpha reared up to charge, but it was too late, the Diablosaurus had already begun feasting upon the second Stegoceratops. After the Diablosaurus killed the two smaller ones it resumed its attention to the alpha. The alpha began her charge, but stumbled and fell over due to the severe shoulder wound. The Diablosaurus walked over to the fallen and struggling Stegoceratops, and placed a foot on her side, and proceeded to feast.

The group of survivors ran through the jungle, putting as much distance between them and the Diablosaurus as possible. They were feeling drained, but kept running on pure adrenaline. They came upon the next enclosure and ran inside. The cage was a large glass dome. Randy closed the door behind them. They all heard a series of light clicks and growls. Randy and Kelly got their rifles out and ready and Nima got her machete out. Kelly looked over to Randy.

"Randy, d-did you what c-cage this is?" She asked keeping her eyes on the trees. Randy shook his head. Suddenly a flock of small birds began flying above the path.

"Sparrows?" Jess asked. "Why would there be sparrows in a park full of dinosaurs?"

Kelly turned around to face the younger woman. "To feed something bigger." The dark skinned said, her brown eyes showing more fear by the second. Then, a small feathered creature who moved at lightning speed flew across the path and grabbed one of the sparrows in its mouth.

"Fuck!" Randy said. Slightly jumping back. He turned to look at Gerry. "You know what it is Dr. Harding?" He said keeping his rifle trained on the tree line around him.

"It looked like _M. Zhaoianus_ based on its size and feathers." Gerry said looking around the trees.

Randy sighed. "English, please."

"Microraptor, though research suggested that it should be harmless."

Randy shook his head. "Nothing's harmless on this island." Then a small blue feathered creature landed on the pathway and looked at them, letting out some curious sounds as it looked at them. The Microraptor began bobbing and tilting its head and sniffing them. It then began to growl. "This little guy couldn't hurt a fly." Randy said crouching and putting his hand out to pet it.

Kelly shook her head. "Stop messing around." The Microraptor attempted to bite his hand, but Randy pulled it back and chased it off.

"Alright everyone lets… keep… moving." He said noticing. The large number of blue-feathered beasts.

"Pendejo, weren't you ever told **not** to hit a hornet's nest." Nima said angrily preparing herself to use her machete if necessary.

Randy ignored what she said. "Okay everyone, on the count of three… we run towards the exit." Everyone got ready to run. "One… Two…" Everyone got ready. "THREE!" Everyone took off towards the exit, but the Microraptors took this chance to attack. They were flying down taking bites and scratches at whoever they could. Kelly turned to fire a burst from her rifle into the crowd of the flying terrors only to have three of the Microraptors pounce on her. All of them were using their claws to rip and tear at her flesh.

Randy turned to help his comrade. He fired two bursts into the air to scatter the Microraptors. He kicked off one of the three that were on Kelly. Kelly was able to push one off and kick it. The two of them then managed to get the last one off and they made a break for the door. Nima was holding the door open for everyone, once Randy and Kelly made it to the other side. Nima slammed the door shut and in the process hit one of the Microraptors.

 **-Jurassic World Security/ Research Center-**

Roland Lane, the chief of security at Jurassic World, was currently on the phone. He chuckled at whatever was said on the other line.

"So how is daddy's little girl anyway?" He asked his wife while looking at a picture of the two of them. His face still adorning a smile.

"She misses her father." His wife said.

"May I speak to her?" Roland said putting the picture down.

"Of course, Lily your fathers on the phone."

"Daddy?" Came a sweet voice.

"Hello sweetheart." Roland said.

"I've missed you daddy. When are you coming home?" The sweet voice replied.

"Very soon sweetheart." Roland said. He then noticed a notification on his PDA.

"We've got a surprise for you for when you get back." Lily said.

Roland chuckled "Okay sweetheart, daddy's got to go. Love you."

"Love you too." She said. Then there was a click on the phone.

Roland then read the message _('Roland, I need you to find Alexander and bring him to us.)_ Roland then went out into the hall towards Alexander's office, but stopped when he saw him in Dr. Manson's office.

"Alexander?" Roland said entering the office.

Alexander looked up. "Roland." He sighed while reaching into his back pocket "I really wish you wouldn't have entered this office." He then pulled out a pistol aimed it at Roland's chest and pulled the trigger.

 **-Brontosaurus Inn-**

Sanjay was trying fruitlessly trying to calm down the crowd down. He then looked over to the blonde-haired girl to his left.

"Any word from Roland?" He asked. Julie just shook her head.

"Looks like your park is on the verge of anarchy." Came the smug voice of Peter Ludlow. While the crowd was demanding answers Sanjay continued his efforts to calm people down. Seconds later a security team arrived. "Mr. Masrani we are here to start getting people off the island."

"I'm not going anywhere until we get some answers!" One of the tourists demanded.

The security guard quickly grew annoyed. "Then you can feed the T-Rex when you see it!" The crowd grew quiet. "The hell is wrong with all of you? When someone says 'we need to evacuate' it is for a reason." He then walked towards the door. "So get your asses to the damn boats." Everyone just nodded and walked out the door.

"Thank you, Officer Michael." Sanjay said as everyone left, followed by the team.

"No problem Mr. Masrani, just doing what needed to be done." Michael was Caucasian and a former military man similar to that of Randy except for their jobs. Michael was formally part of the United States Marine Corps. His black hair was buzz cut and he had light stubble on his face and a fading scar on his cheek. He was about to follow his team out, but was stopped by Julie.

"Is there any word from Officer Randy?" She said in a shaky voice.

He looked over to her. "Sorry Dr. Anderson there hasn't been any word from him or the others since last night." He then saw her nod. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." He said reassuringly.

 _A/N: Glad I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger? Hope you guys enjoyed, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF REXY LEAVE A COMMENT! If you want to be notified when there is an update to the story slap those follow and favorite buttons as hard as your hands can._

 _Retchetspute, Signing off!_


	7. Desperate Times

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm just going to say sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I was just doing some planning for the plot of the story. Anyways here is the awaited seventh chapter…_

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter Seven-**

 **-Desperate Times-**

Gerry, Jess, Kelly, and Randy all were resting in a clearing after their encounter with the Microraptors. Kelly was on a fallen over log wrapping bandages around her arms, wincing when the cloth made contact with the fresh wounds.

"Damn, this sucks." Kelly said wincing. They had already put alcohol on the wound to stop it from getting infected.

"You alright?" Jess asked. Kelly nodded.

"I've made it through worse."

"Really?" Jess asked, sitting next to her.

Kelly lifted her shirt slightly showing a large scar on her side. "I was swimming off the coast in Florida with a couple of friends as a way of celebrating me leaving the police force. I was in the water and a big mako took a bite out of my side." She slightly chuckled. "Six years on the force, not a scratch. Six minutes in the ocean, a shark nearly kills me." Near the edge of the clearing Randy was keeping an eye out for their favorite devil-lizard or Rexy, quite frankly, he didn't know which one he'd prefer. He noticed Gerry walking up next to him.

"How's Kelly?" Randy asked keeping his eyes on the never-ending jungle that surrounded them.

"She should be fine. There was no major damage." Gerry said. Randy nodded and looked out over the tree line as it all of the events that transpired over the last couple of days hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Sorry about your team." Gerry said looking at the younger man.

"Well, what are you gonna do? They knew what they were getting themselves into by signing up." Randy said. "The one thing we should worry about now is getting to safety."

"I heard you were a military man?" Gerry asked. Randy nodded.

"Yup, I was on a bomb squad. We either disarmed or detonated, depending on where we were." Randy then looked around the clearing. "Where's Nima?" He asked.

"She went to go find some medical herbs for Kelly." Gerry said. Randy nodded.

 **-Main Street Docking Area-**

Officer Michael was making sure everyone was getting on the boat when he turned to his team.

"Remember after everyone is off the island we look for the survivors. His team nodded. He then motioned for the driver of the ferry that he was good to start moving. Sanjay decided to stay until the survivors were there. He tried to convince his son to go with the tourists, but Simon refused. Julie had also decided to stay. The ferry was almost out of sight, when thundering footsteps approached. Michael ordered Sanjay, Simon, and Julie to get into cover as his team got into position to fire on whatever was coming. Then a group of Pachycephalosaurus that came from the jungle that surrounded the main street area Michael held up his hand to stop his men from firing.

"It's alright everyone, just some bone heads." Michael said as the dome-headed herbivores ran around the main street area. They were out small chirps as they moved.

'This doesn't make any sense' Julie thought as she watched them move. 'They only move like that is when there is a predator they wouldn't be able to fight off…' "Oh my god." Julie said looking on wide eyed. Sanjay looked over to her confused.

"What is it Dr. Anderson?" He asked.

"You need to get them out of there." Julie said quickly filling panic.

"I don't understand the Pachycephalosaurus is relatively" He was cut off by a massive black and red carnivore who picked up one of the Pachycephalosaurus and shook its head violently, shattering the spinal column of the smaller dinosaur. The Diablosaurus was about to feast on its prey when it noticed the security guards. Its yellow eye stared them down, piercing each of them. The guards didn't dare shoot, less they provoke the large carnivore. The Diablosaurus picked up its kill, and walked away. The guards all breathed a sigh of relief. Then the booth next to them exploded as the Diablosaurus picked up the nearest guard and swallowed him whole. The large carnivore started tearing its way through all of the guards. The rifles the guards had were not phasing the large predator. Michael yelled over to the three who were hiding nearby to run before getting picked up himself.

Sanjay, Simon, and Julie made a break for the jungle before the Diablosaurus could notice them. They were running towards the aquatic exhibit. They turned around and saw the Diablosaurus was making its way over to them, but the Diablosaurus was the least of their worries. They also saw that a pack of raptors had managed to get into the stands and was approaching them. The trio didn't know what to do it was either, Diablosaurus, Raptors, or the Megalodon that swam beneath them. Sanjay looked around for anything that could help them, but saw nothing. Then something happened that surprised the three of them. The Diablosaurus was going for the Velociraptors. The alpha ordered its pack to engage the larger carnivore. The raptors used their speed to their advantage, pouncing, and clawing and the Diablosaurus. However the large carnivore used its strength to its advantage to use its head like a club sending one of the raptors into the pool below. The Velociraptors realizing that they were outmatched backed off. However the trio had used this opportunity to escape into the laboratory area of the marine exhibit. Abandoned lab equipment and notes were left there due to the evacuation. As the trio walked along the lab area. They looked down into the pool that housed the Megalodon to see a small shape swimming in the tank.

"What on earth is that?" Simon asked. The question was answered as the shape leapt out of the tank and let out a roar. The velociraptor that had been knocked into the tank had managed to escape the Megalodon and was now ready to kill the three of them. Sanjay moved his hand over to a cart that was nearby.

"Run!" He yelled throwing the cart in front of the raptor cutting it off. They ran towards the exit on the other side, but they knew the raptor was gaining. Sanjay intentionally began to slow down. Julie took notice of this.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Whatever happens next, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Sanjay yelled. He then felt the Velociraptor pounce on his back. Simon turned to see his father struggling with the raptor.

"DAD!" He yelled.

Sanjay looked to his son. "Keep running, don't look back!" But it was in vein Julie and Simon stood there shocked by what was happening. The raptor lowered its head to where its snout was almost touching Sanjay's nose. It was sniffing him. It then reared its head back growling and it began to open its mouth to reveal its array of teeth. Sanjay knew this was it for him. The Velociraptor let out a shriek as from the pool by them emerged the Liopleurodon as it closed its snout on the raptor and dragged it into the pool. Sanjay breathed a sigh of relief and joined the others. Sanjay hugged his son and saw Julie was staring at the pools, she looked troubled.

"You okay Dr. Anderson?" Sanjay asked. She was about to answer when they heard the voice of none other than Alexander.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, Mr. Masrani." He said, a handgun in his hand. "But I'm afraid that luck has run out, as I'm sure what the ever so lovely Juliana was about to say was I've enabled aquatic enclosure security code: 5543-B."

"What's that?" Simon asked his father.

"What it means is once I close this door, you're not getting out unless you release all of the little fishes." He said gesturing his gun towards the pools.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Roland?" Julie asked.

Alexander pulled out the flash-drive that was in his pocket. "Manson's research is worth millions to In-Gen, and as for Roland, let's just say there's going to be 6 year old girl who's never going to see her father again." He said. " _Au revior"_ He said closing the door behind him. Sanjay and Simon tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut.

"We're stuck in here." Simon said hitting the door.

"It might be worse." Julie said looking at a panel. Sanjay walked over to the panel and saw what she meant.

"He sealed all the vents." Sanjay said. "If the aquatic animals don't kill us CO2 poisoning will." He then looked over to the young researcher next to him. "We need to open all of the aquatic pens."

Julie was about to object, but she knew that it was the only way that they could survive. She nodded and typed a code into the console and she reluctantly hit enter. They heard the whirring of motors as all the gates opened. They ran to the door, relieved to find it unlocked. They opened the door, and exited.

The Plesiosaurs looked over to the new threat that took the form of the Liopleurodon. The Liopleurodon attempted to charge the group of Plesiosaurs, but was stopped by getting eaten by a bigger predator, the Mosasaur. However the Plesiosaurs didn't have any better luck as a 50 meter shark killed several of them. The two large predators circled each other until they charged at each other in a frenzy like attack the Megalodon bit down on the back of the Mosasaur and tried using its bite force to crush its back, but the Mosasaur managed to break free. The Mosasaur went on the offensive attacking the Megalodon with everything it had. However the Megalodon was getting bites in on the Mosasaur, but in the end, it wasn't enough. With one final chomp onto the Megalodon's side, the large shark finally succumbed to its wounds. However the Mosasaur had sustained too much damage in the end. The large bite marks on its side had caused it to lose too much blood. So the large marine reptile sunk to the bottom along with the Megalodon.

 **-Jungles of Isla Nublar-**

Gerry, Jess, Kelly, and Randy were still at the clearing waiting for Nima to come back. They were just talking about anything they could think about when they heard rustling in the bushes. Randy turned and looked towards the noise rifle raised. Everyone was quite until three familiar faces showed up.

"Mr. Masrani, Julie? What are you doing here? I thought the three of you would have evacuated." Randy said lowering his gun. Julie looked towards Randy.

"Why haven't you contacted us?" She asked more out of aggravation then anything. Randy pulled out his radio only for it to reveal it smashed up.

"Forgive me?" He asked. Julie rolled her eyes.

"For the radio, yes. For everything else, no." She said walking towards Kelly to see what happened.

Jess wondered what that was going on between them so she asked Kelly.

"What's with them?" Jess asked. Kelly smirked while shaking her head.

"They used to be an item." Kelly said.

"Emphasis on the word 'used'." Julie said as she approached. Randy just shook his head. Then there was the sound of struggling and a voice nobody wanted to hear.

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to escape the island alive." Came the voice of Alexander. He had Nima in a chokehold with his gun aimed at the group.

" _Usted culo_ , let me go." Nima said struggling at in his grip.

" _No va a pasar_." He said sharply, he then looked to the group. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons." Randy was about to object, but seeing how Alexander was already aiming at them he'd have no choice. He tossed his gun in front of Alexander. Nima then took the chance and elbowed him in the stomach.

"You bitch!" He said as he fired his gun. Nima gripped her leg and fell to the ground while Alexander grabbed the rifle and fled.

 _A/N: Well everyone the group is finally together… and Alexander is a big douche. Please leave a review, I mean COME ON just say something you don't even need an account to do so. If you want to be notified when the next chapter is updated hit those follow and favorite buttons._

 _Oh and_

 _Usted culo = you ass_

 _No va a pasar= Not going to happen._

 _Retchetspute, SIGNING OFF!_


	8. Desperate Methods

_A/N: Welcome back to Jurassic World: Revival! I recently checked the story to see we are almost to the 400 view mark! Thank you guys so much for your support, as a little reward I'm going to reply to any reviews for this chapter, in the next one. Speaking of updating due to the start of the school year I'm only going to be able to update during the weekends so expect an update every Saturday. Without further ado, let's get to the story._

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 8-**

 **-Desperate Measures-**

Alexander was running through the woods, assault rifle in his hand. He was heading to the other side of the island to meet up with his contact, but he stopped for a moment in a small clearing to catch his breath. The clearing had a small cliff. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash-drive and smirked.

"I'm going to make a fortune off this." He went to put it back into his pocket but stopped when he felt the earth shake. He slightly turned his head and what he saw made him stop moving. Behind him was the Tyrannosaurus Rex, it was sniffing the back of his shirt and growling. Alexander knew the T-rex was aware of his presence and he decided to chance it. He bolted towards the cliff in front of him, but instead of just sliding down like he had planned the large carnivore used her head to nudge him down causing him to tumble down.

Back in the camp Gerry was wrapping Nima's leg in a bandage. Luckily the bullet hadn't done too much damage to her leg. Everyone looked around when a loud roar emitted from nearby.

"We should get moving as soon as possible." Randy said turning his attention to the group behind him.

Gerry looked to Nima. "Are you good to walk?" Nima nodded and stood up. The group walked through the dense jungle until they came to a large clearing.

"Where are we now?" Kelly asked. Her question was answered when a heard of Brachiosaurs walked into view. The group watched as the gentle giants moved through the open plain grazing on the leaves of trees. The large sauropods continued to move through the plain. However their grazing was interrupted by a large black and red colored carnivore emerging from the tree line. The alpha Brachiosaur took stand in front of the small heard. The Diablosaurus charged at the large herbivore and grabbed its neck with its powerful jaws. The Brachiosaurus tried to use its strength to throw the large carnivore off, but to no avail. The Diablosaurus scratched and chewed on the large creature's neck until, finally, the large herbivore fell the Diablosaurus turned its head towards the fleeing sauropods and gave chase.

The group of survivors had fled the area before the large carnivore before it could see them. When they were sure they were safe they stopped to catch their breaths. Julie was the first to speak about what they had just witnessed.

"I… I can't believe it." She said. "Brachiosaurus' size usually stops predators from hunting it, but the Diablosaurus just killed it like it was nothing." Everyone just nodded, but noticed a foul stench from nearby.

"What is that?" Jess said covering her nose. They all went towards the smell and were met with what could only be compared to a massacre. In front of them was what used to be a heard of Ankylosaurs, but now they were just a bunch of mutilated corpses. Two of them had the tops of their shells ripped open. Two were tossed onto their backs with their stomachs ripped open. The last two had different wounds, the first had its head ripped off, but the last only had a simple bite on its neck. The still living creature let out a groan of pain. Julie and Gerry approached the poor animal and inspected the bite.

"Three of them are mutilated, but why does this one only have a bite mark?" Julie asked looking at the wound. She then noticed the skin around the wound had a strange purple hue that was spreading slowly.

"What's happening to it?" Randy asked while looking around in case he needed to warn everyone of something nearby.

"The bite is showing signs of being… toxic, but that's impossible, none of the animals are big enough to do this to the Ankylosaurus and has a poisonous bite." Julie said looking at the bite as the armored herbivore gave one last cry before dying.

"Didn't the Diablo…what's it come from this direction?" Jess asked trying not to look at the slaughter fest that was in front of her. Julie nodded.

"Yes, but it doesn't make any sense Diablosaurus doesn't have a…" Then it dawned on her. "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"At first we thought it didn't do anything, but… I don't understand." Julie said trying to wrap her mind around what she had just learned.

"Don't under what doctor?" Simon asked.

"Somehow the Diablosaurus used the Dilophosaurus' venomous spit and concentrated it, then made it into something not unlike a snake's bite."

"Well one things for sure, we aren't getting off this island with it running around." Randy said.

Julie looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If what you said was true about Michael's team, add that to what we've seen, it's obvious that this thing isn't just hunting for food. It's hunting to wipe us out." He said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Nima asked.

"We're going to kill it." He said.

 **-Elsewhere in the jungle-**

Alexander woke up at the bottom of the cliff and moved to sit up. He felt his right forearm and was relieved that it wasn't broken. He looked at the assault rifle and found it broken.

"Flash-drive, where's… where's the god damn flash drive?" He asked looking around for it. He found it lying on the ground to his left in undamaged condition. He was brought out of his joy by the sound of a Tyrannosaurus roaring. "Shit." He then saw a concrete building that wasn't marked and ran inside to hide. The doors had an airlock system. He closed the one behind him and opened the one in front of him and stepped inside.

"Why is it so fucking dark?!" He yelled. He heard some chirps to his left. He pulled out his torch (or flashlight depending on your choice of terminology) He shined it around but saw nothing, instead hearing nothing but clicks. His light eventually landed on a sign.

"Troodon? What in the name of god is a Troodon?" He asked himself. The building then became dimly lit. He could now see he was in an artificial jungle. He heard a small amount of chirps in front of him. He turned to see a small feathered dinosaur with a long and narrow snout. He put two and two together and realized that this was the Troodon. "You don't look so bad little guy." He said. The small animal just tilted its head while looking at him. "Y-you hungry little guy?" He asked. The creature chirped as if it understood his question. Alexander reached into his back pocket as the animal approached. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the creature. The animal hissed and backed up.

"Yea, that's right you little-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down, it looked like someone had taken a serrated machete to his leg. He quickly got a headache and started sweating, he found himself short of breath. He looked around and saw several glowing eyes surrounding him.

"F-f-fuck off y-you l-little s-sh-hits." He said as he became drowsy. The pistol fell from his hand as he fainted.

 **-Elsewhere in the jungle-**

The group had left the area where the Ankylosaurs were killed. They were walking in the opposite direction that the Diablosaurus had chased the Brachiosaurs in.

"So… how do you suppose we kill it?" Kelly asked. Randy was in front of the group.

"Well the easiest way I can think of is explosives." He said.

"Okay, so where do plan on getting these explosives?" Julie asked.

Randy turned to face them. "That's the tricky part…" He said. "There's a shed nearby where security team keeps a lot of grenades, the only problem is the long way is dead in the middle of raptor territory."

Gerry looked confused. "So why just not take the quick way then?"

"Well, the quick way goes straight through the Allosaurus paddock." He stopped moving for a second. "So it's either, Raptors or Allosaurs, I'm not liking my odds."

Julie looked at him. "What do you mean _your_ odds?"

"Well there's no sense in you guys risking your lives when I can easily do it on my own." Randy said.

Sanjay wasn't convinced. "I can't ask you to do that"

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time I've gone into the Allosaur paddock." Randy said as he continued walking.

"What!?" Julie asked. Randy did his best to ignore her. When they arrived at the cage's entrance he finally explained to her what he meant by being in the Allosaurus paddock.

"Look, me and some of the guys had a little too much to drink one night and bet to see who would stay in the paddock the longest." He said nonchalantly. "Alright, I'm going to open the gate and go in there, if you guys so much as hear anything approaching that's not me, close it. If I'm not back in 20 minutes close the gate and go around." He turned around after opening the gate. "Understood?" Everyone nodded. He looked at Julie and saw she wasn't looking at him. "You alright?" He asked.

She looked up to him and only said one thing. "Please come back in one piece you moron." He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, he then turned and walked into the paddock.

Randy had snuck through the paddock with ease, not coming into contact with any Allosaurs along the way. When he got to the opposite side of the paddock he went through a maintenance gate and approached the shed. He forced open the door by tackling it. He grabbed a bag and loaded it with grenades. Then he went back into the paddock. Surprisingly the trip back was just as uneventful as the first trip. He came to the clearing in front of the gate. He showed the group the bag and started walking towards them, but stopped when he heard something in the jungle.

"Well shit." He said under his breath." He then looked towards the group. "Close the gate." He said.

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"Close the gate now!" He ordered throwing them the bag. Sounds of multiple large animals approaching. He then began running in the opposite direction of the gate. Before anyone could call out to him, a large Allosaurus ran into the clearing and picked him up in her jaws. Kelly ran over to the gate switch and hit it so that it would start closing. After the large Allosaurus put down Randy's body it looked towards the gate and let out a call. Then two other Allosaurs emerged from the jungle and charged at the gate that was nearly closed and began trying to eat the people on the other side, but it was too late, the gate was closed, and the group was safe, of course minus one…

 _A/N: Well that was chapter 8… So yea, like I said next chapter I will respond to any reviews in this one. If you want to be updated when a new chapter is uploaded smack those favorite and fallow buttons like they are shark finners (I REALLY LIKE SHARKS.) and leave a review. See you, in the next one_

 _Retchetpsute, signing off!_


	9. Hunted

_A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to Jurassic World: Revival. Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week, writers block is one of the worst things ever, and add that to the fact I didn't really have a free moment to write the chapter. With that said there's another thing… the story is actually almost over. Thank you everyone for your support of this story, and as I promised in the last chapter I'll be respond to the reviews of the last chapter._

 _KennAlly-Gator: Yeah Alexander is VERY dead now._

 _Be sure to leave a review if you want to get a response. Without further ado, let's get on with the story._

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 9-**

 **-Hunted-**

After the ferry arrived at the Costa Rica, it didn't take long for word of what was happening on the island to get out. After the government checked them for any wounds or diseases, they checked to see if anyone was still on the island. After a few names didn't show up in the crowd of petrified tourists, the US and Costa Rican governments began to prepare a ship for a rescue mission.

"Alright private who's stuck in Dino Land?" Said the middle-aged man who was leading the rescue mission.

"There is…" The soldier began holding a clipboard. "Dr. Gerry Harding and his 19 year old daughter Jess, a woman by the name of Nima Cruz, chief of security Roland Lane, Dr. Charles Manson, Dr. Juliana Anderson, Mr. Sanjay Masrani and his son Simon, and several missing security teams."

"Is that all?" The captain asked.

"There's one more name on here… a man named Alexander." The private said.

"No last name?"

"None that's listed."

The Captain nodded and gave the signal to raise the loading ramp. "Alright men let's get moving. The sooner we get there, the better."

 **-Jurassic World Aquatic Exhibit-**

Two massive bodies rested at the bottom of the gigantic water tank. Both looked as though they had been fed on by other animals. Several long necked animals swam around the tank. The Plesiosaurs that had managed to survive the slaughter that had taken place were now swimming around the tank. There was a sudden loud buzz and a large gate opened and the plesiosaurs swam out.

Elsewhere the survivors were walking through the dense jungle. The vegetation was a mixture of indigenous plants and paleo weeds. Kelly was leading them through the overgrowth.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked, nearly tripping on a stone.

"To the power station, it'll be easier to corner the creature there." Kelly responded. Nima then noticed something.

"Do you here that?" She asked. Everyone listened, but heard nothing.

"Here what? It's completely silent." Simon said.

"Exactly." Nima said, scanning the surrounding area.

"I don't understand, if it's silent, isn't that a good thing?" Simon asked.

Nima shook her head. "No, we should be hearing some bird calls or something, in the jungle it only goes quiet when there's a hunter nearby." They all heard a growl that sent chills up their spines.

"Raptors?" Sanjay asked.

"No, too high of a pitch, this is something smaller." Gerry said. Nima, however, knew exactly what it was. Then a small bipedal creature stepped into the open in front of the group. The creature had two crests on its head and a folded frill. The Dilophosaurus stared at the group in front of it, lightly bobbing its head. The group was cautious about the small carnivore.

"What do we do?" Jess asked. Before anyone could answer, the Dilophosaurus' frill opened up and it let out a terrifying screech.

"Running would be a good idea." Kelly said. The Dilophosaurus spat its venom at the group, but missed the group began running towards the power station. Simon turned to see they were being followed by two of the crested carnivores. The kept running until Kelly was tackled by a third Dilophosaurus that had leapt from the side causing the two to tumble down a hill.

"Kelly!" Jess yelled. Kelly struggled to keep the carnivore from attacking her. She finally managed to kick the thing off, but the Dilophosaurus just back up and shook it off. It turned its head towards Kelly as its frill began to unfold. Kelly raised her arms to block the venomous spit, when a larger carnivore leapt from the bushes and used a razor like toe claw to stab the Dilophosaurus' neck. The Velociraptor hissed as it looked at Kelly. It was going to pounce when Nima pushed the animal over. The angered carnivore hissed at the two as they slowly backed away. The Dilophosaurs that were chasing the group now caught up to the survivors at the top of the hill. The two Dilophosaurus' approached the survivors as two more joined them, but they all stopped. One of them gave a call, but was silenced by a Raptor leaping from the jungle followed by three others. The largest of them hissed an order to the one at the bottom of the hill making it join the others at the top. The Dilophosaurus' and Velociraptors hissed at each other while Gerry and Simon helped Nima and Kelly up.

"Okay while they're distracted let's get out of here." Kelly said in a hushed tone. Luckily the two packs of carnivores didn't notice the group retreating. The alpha of the pack let out a loud roar making the smaller carnivores back down and retreat. The Raptors began following the group when a large carnivore emerged from the tree line. The large carnivore had fading scars. The alpha of the raptor pack hissed at its siblings as they began to retreat. The pack of Raptors faced the Tyrannosaurus. The larger carnivore waited for the Raptors to make their move. The alpha looked at the foe that it had faced years ago. She gave her pack a command and two of them charged the Tyrannosaurus from the left and right and leapt onto its sides. The large carnivore growled in pain and began to try to shake them off. Two other Raptors went after the large animals legs. One of the Raptors let its tail get too close to the Tyrannosaurus' mouth and felt itself being dragged off and slammed into the ground. The sudden shift in movement caused the other raptor to lose its grip making it fall onto its sibling scratching the leg. The Tyrannosaurus picked up one of the fallen raptors in its large jaws and threw it down the steep hill, earning a yelp from the creature. The large carnivore grabbed the other Raptor that had been on its leg and began shaking its head violently. The Tyrannosaurus dropped the dead raptor and turned its attention to the two remaining pack hunters that were trying to find an opening to attack. One of the Raptors tried its luck and attempted pouncing on the large carnivore only to be hit by the Tyrannosaurus using its head as a club. The last raptor tried fleeing only to be grabbed by the large carnivore's jaws. Before the Tyrannosaurus could roar out in victory, the alpha of the pack pounced on the Tyrannosaurus' side and began tearing the scaled flesh. The T-rex slammed its side into a tree crushing the smaller animal. The freshly wounded T-rex turned its attention to a strange red glow in the distant tree line, opposite of the direction the survivors ran.

The survivors arrived at the power station a few hours later, as the sky was beginning to turn dark. Jess walked over to Julie.

"Hey, you alright?" Jess asked. "You haven't really said anything since…"

Julie smiled at her concern "Don't worry I'm fine. It's just… things have always been weird between me and Randy." Jess sat next to her.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Well, we met here on the island." She continued "He was assigned to show me around the lab. However, I wanted to see the animals, but I never asked him. What happened next surprised me, he said he knew I thought that the trip around the lab was boring so he offered to show me the dinosaurs. Couple of weeks went by and the rest is history."

"So, what happened? I mean, why'd you break up?" Jess asked.

"Well after a while his irresponsible personality started to get on my nerves so we broke it off." Julie replied. Kelly, Sanjay, Simon, Nima, and Gerry were preparing the explosives for the Diablosaurus.

"So, how do we know it'll even show up?" Nima asked setting up one of the explosives.

"Based on how it has acted before." Kelly said also prepping an explosive.

"¿ _Que?_ What do you mean?" Nima asked turning away from her work for a split second.

"Well think about it, whenever it attacks a herd it goes after all of them, not just one." Kelly replied. "It doesn't hunt for food, it wipes out entire family groups. I have no doubt that it'll find us. The best we can do is prepare for its arrival." The group continued to work on setting the explosives until they heard tree's breaking. The group saw two yellow glowing eyes emerge from the tree line, then, a hellish roar.

 _Chapter End…_


	10. Showdown

_A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to Jurassic World: Revival. Sorry for not uploading in forever. I was going to upload a lot sooner, but I had to take a small break from writing so that I could give this story a satisfying ending, but before I could get back to writing my aunt had passed away and I wasn't really in the mood to write until now. So without further ado… I present the final chapter of Jurassic World: Revival._

 **-Jurassic World: Revival Chapter 10-**

 **-Showdown-**

The Diablosaurus charged towards the power station while letting out a hellish roar. Jess and Julie got to cover before the large carnivore broke through the gate. Its glowing yellow eyes stared down the group of survivors. Its dark scaly skin was shining in the moonlight. The hybrid let out a roar and charged towards the power station. It used its head to smash into the walkway where Kelly stood. The walkway's supports creaked and gave way. The walkway was tilted down like a slide, a slide that directly towards the awaiting Carnivore's jaws. Kelly quickly grabbed hold of the railing to stop herself from sliding into the mouth of the Diablosaurus. Sanjay saw the situation and decided to act, he opened an emergency box that had a set of flares. He grabbed one and lit it.

"Over here!" He yelled waving the flare around. This got the hybrids attention and it turned towards Sanjay and roared. Kelly climbed up the fallen walkway while the large carnivore was distracted. However the Diablosaurus noticed this and turned its attention back to Kelly and grabbed the partially fallen walkway and began to try to rip it off causing Kelly to lose her footing. Sanjay then threw the flare and hit the carnivore. The Diablosaurus turned towards Sanjay and gave an agitated roar.

"Dad! Run!" Simon yelled out to his father. Sanjay turned to run causing the Diablosaurus to give chase. Unfortunately Sanjay couldn't outrun the large hybrid and was hit when the carnivore swung its head sending him into the wall. Nima started hitting the power station's wall with a rock getting the hybrid's attention.

"Nima! Take cover!" Kelly yelled from above while holding a remote. Without hesitation Nima jumped away from the building as the side of it erupted in flames. The Diablosaurus howled in pain as it was caught in the sudden blast. The large carnivore walked off while howling in pain. Sanjay was leaned up against a wall and holding his arm.

"Mr. Masrani, are you okay?" Kelly asked climbing down from the building. Sanjay briefly removed his hand to show a cut.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as Julie put a trauma kit down beside him. She opened it and took out some medical supplies. Sanjay let her clean the wound.

"Did you get bit by it?" Julie asked while she started wrapping bandages around the wound.

"No, no I just got grazed by its horn." He replied. She nodded as she finished up. They were all startled when a crackle came from a hand radio lying on the ground. Gerry picked it up and set it to the right frequency.

"I repeat, does anyone copy?" Came a gruff voice from the radio.

"Yes, this is Gerry Harding. Who is this?" Gerry replied.

"This is Captain Quint, is there any other survivors?" The man asked.

"Yes, but only a few of us are left." Gerry replied.

"Can you name any confirmed casualties?" Quint asked.

Gerry thought a moment. "Yes, several security teams have been killed along with Dr. Charles Manson and Chief of Security: Roland Lane."

"Is there a man named…" There was a sound of paper being flipped. "… Alexander, there with you?"

"No, and I can't say for sure if he's dead or alive." Gerry said.

"Alright… We are on a rescue vessel in route to the island. Meet us at the main street docs."

"Understood." Gerry said and the radio went quite.

"Alright everyone, let's get moving." Kelly said. Everyone got up and began moving. As they continued their trek Sanjay grabbed his bandaged arm after felling a sharp pain emit from his scar. He lightly unwrapped the bandages while making sure nobody was looking and looked at his arm. The wound on his arm had a faint purple hue on his skin. He wrapped it back up and kept walking. As the group continued they saw the security and research center.

"There's some tour cars in the garage. We'll get there quicker if we take one." Julie said. Everyone wanting to get off the island as soon as possible agreed. They walked up to the garage door and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn," Julie said. "The security center is set to automatically lock all the doors in case of a lock down."

Jess looked at one of the normal doors. "Is there any way to pick the lock?" She asked while earning a scowl from her father.

Julie shook her head. "They're magnetically sealed. The only way to get in is with an access card."

"I lost mine when I was tackled by that Dilophosaurus." Kelly said after checking her pockets. Without warning Julie picked up a rock and slammed it into the side of the keycard panel effectively removing it from the wall leaving exposed wires.

"Miss. Anderson what are you doing?" Sanjay asked. As she removed her coat and started moving some of the wires.

"When I was younger… my father thought I should become an electrician… so he made me study circuits and wires…" She said, concentrating on carefully manipulating the wires. "Just imagine his surprise when I said I was going to be making dinosaurs." With a sudden spark from the exposed panel, the door's lock clicked.

Everyone stared at her in surprise after she managed to break into the building.

"I've broken into a couple of buildings before." She admitted. She saw that everyone was only more surprised now. "What, you expected me to be completely innocent?" She said with a smug look. She opened the door and everyone entered the desolate, dark, and eerily quiet cafeteria. "All right the garage is just through…" Julie was cut off when she heard the door open a second time. A sharp hiss filled the room. Everyone turned around to see a large Velociraptor enter the room, bearing a scar over her eye. "Shit." Julie hissed under her breath. She backed up towards the door and opened it ushering everyone through. When everyone was through she shut the door and locked it ignoring the sounds of everyone yelling for her to join them.

"No more running" She whispered. The large raptor growled at Julie as she grabbed a half empty bottle of spiced rum, which was most likely used to celebrate as a set of empty shot glasses sat around it, and picked it up. The raptor pounced only to have the bottle smashed into the side of its head, earning a shriek of pain from the raptor, but it wasn't enough the carnivore got up and prepared to pounce again. Julie desperately looked for something to defend herself. She looked at one table and saw a match box. She quickly reached for it and threw an empty plate at the raptor. She took one of the matches out and lit it. The raptor ignored the tiny flame as it approached Julie. With a terrifying shriek the raptor lunged Julie reacted by throwing the match on the raptor. As soon as the match made contact with the alcohol covered skin of the raptor it ignited the raptor shrieked and hissed in pain as it quickly became engulfed in flame. Julie made a run for the outside door and slammed it shut leaning against it to ensure the raptor was stuck. She heard the muffled shrieks of pain from the raptor and she closed her eyes and covered her ears in an attempt to block out the hellish noises. When the noises finally ceased, she collapsed her breathing was ridged and hitched. She brought her knees to her chest and let out the tears that she had been struggling to hold back since the beginning of this living nightmare. The tears she stopped herself from shedding when she saw people getting eaten by the very animals that she had helped create were flooding out. She felt that in a sense she was responsible for all of their deaths. She sat there and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity to her. When she had stopped she got up and wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt slightly relieved that she was able to get out what she had been holding in. She was snapped out of her inner thoughts when she heard something from behind the door. She noticed the handle on the door turn slightly. The door opened and the burnt raptor walked through the door. The raptor looked towards Julie and let out a deep growl.

"Alright you bitch. If you want to kill me then go ahead." She said. What the raptor did, however, surprised her. The raptor bowed its head and ran into the woods.

Back inside the security/research center everyone was trying to open the door that led to the cafeteria, but stopped when they heard a series of horrific screeches.

"We should get to the garage." Kelly said turning on a flash light. "Come on." They followed the hallway to a door that read 'garage' and entered the room. The room had four tour cars in it. Everyone went to different one to try and start them.

"Where are the keys?" Gerry asked.

"They don't use keys, they start by pushing the green button next to the steering wheel." Simon answered. While everyone tried finding the ignition button Sanjay leaned against a wall and grabbed his arm, the pain only getting worse and more constant.

"This one isn't starting." Gerry said referring to the car he and Jess were inspecting.

"Neither will this one." Nima said, Followed by Kelly and Simon.

"They need fuel." Simon shouted out. "Unfortunately, we don't have any fuel here. Nima looked over and saw a tarp.

"What's that?" She asked. Sanjay followed her gaze.

"That's one of the original jeeps." He said.

"Does it work?" Gerry asked.

"I'm not sure." Sanjay said honestly.

Kelly took the tarp off the jeep and saw it was in good condition. She checked under the visor and found the keys. She put the keys in the ignition while saying a silent prayer and turned. The engine roared to life. Gerry ushered everyone into the jeep and went to open the garage door. Once he opened the door he got inside the jeep and began to drive out, but was stopped when Julie ran out in front of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Julie yelled, almost getting hit by the car.

"Julie?" Gerry asked after the jeep came to a stop.

She climbed in the back of the jeep and grabbed one of the bars. "Don't ask… Just… Drive." She said, out of breath. They drove to the main street area and arrived there just as the sun began rising over the horizon line.

The group of survivors got out of the jeep and began walking towards the dock. When a far too familiar roar stopped them all in their tracks. They turned to see the Diablosaurus standing there. Half of its face was charred only adding to its already hellish appearance. The large hybrid stared at them. He was about to charge them until there was a loud pop and a bright red light shot into the air in an arch when the red light began its decent it shined the outline of another large carnivore. The Tyrannosaurus let out a roar at the hybrid before it. The Diablosaurus turned its attention towards the Tyrannosaurus and let out its own roar. Kelly saw that the Diablosaurus was occupied and tried getting the group to make a run for the docks, but Sanjay fell to the ground after gripping his arm.

"Dad!" Simon shouted as he dropped to his father's side.

"I can't feel my legs." Sanjay said in a strained voice. Julie saw that Sanjay was intentionally covering his wound.

"Mr. Masrani, please let me see your arm." She said. Sanjay was about to object, but seeing no point in doing so, decided to just show her. He removed his hand to show that his wound now had a distinct purple ring around it and the veins in his arm were showing the same purple hue. "We need to get to the docs now." Gerry and Simon helped Sanjay to his feet and began moving, but were cut off when a Dilophosaurus jumped out in front of them and growled, but got tackled by someone who came in from nowhere.

"Randy?" Jess asked. Randy turned and looked at them.

"Miss me?" Randy said slightly out of breath. He had a few scars on his arms. Before anyone could ask how he survived the Dilophosaurus had gotten back on its feet and hissed at the survivors. Everyone began backing away from the predator until a large raptor pounced on the smaller carnivore. The larger raptor had burns covering its body. The raptor looked to the survivors behind it and hissed.

"I think I preferred the Dilophosaur." Randy said. The raptor looked at Julie and bowed its head before turning around to continue its fight. Without a second thought the survivors ran towards the docs where three small ships were docking on the island. The soldiers on board helped the survivors on to the ship where they were given medical attention.

The Velociraptor growled at its smaller adversary. The Dilophosaurus gave out a call and two others ambushed the raptor. The larger creature had no trouble overpowering the smaller carnivores, resulting in one getting stabbed by the raptor's toe claw. The two others pounced on the large raptor and began clawing and biting it. The raptor grabbed one of the Dilophosaurs and threw it into its sibling. The Velociraptor then charged into a nearby support beam, causing a portion of the roof to collapse onto the Dilophosaurs. The large raptor stood in front of the debris, but the damage had been done and with one final call the raptor fell.

Not too far away, two titanic carnivores were facing each other in their own battle. The Tyrannosaurus was trying to get a bite in on the Diablosaurus, but to no avail. The Diablosaurus showed its superior strength by pushing the Tyrannosaurus into a nearby building, and continued to ram into the Tyrannosaurus until the building collapsed. However the Tyrannosaurus fought back by pushing the larger carnivore back. The Diablosaurus then bit down on the Tyrannosaurus' neck and tried crushing the spine, but the T rex broke free from its adversary's grip and bit down on the Diablosaurus' leg and drug the larger carnivore down. Before the larger creature could get up the Tyrannosaurus bit down on the hybrid's neck and lifted up the larger animal's body, and in one fluent motion broke the hybrid's neck. The Diablosaurus' body fell to the ground and the Tyrannosaurus let out a triumphant roar.

Meanwhile, the three ships were out at sea, heading for the mainland. Gerry and Jess were sitting with Nima while she was getting the bandages on her leg changed. After the medic changed the bandages he asked if there was anything else. Nima simply replied no. The medic nodded and left to go help someone else.

"That was quite the vacation, no?" Nima asked.

"Sure… but, next time can we just go to Six Flags or something?" Jess asked. "I don't want to see anymore dinosaurs."

"I can agree to that." Gerry said.

Nearby Randy was trying to spark a conversation with Julie.

"Seriously? After all that has happened you're still giving me the cold shoulder?" He said as she continued to ignore his advances.

"Alright, how'd you escape?" She asked finally acknowledging him.

"Well, when the Allisaurs' where distracted trying to open the gate… I… slipped away." He responded.

"What happened next?" she asked gesturing to the scars on his arms.

"I had a run in with our flying friends from earlier." Randy said. "So... willing to give me a second chance?"

Julie shook her head. "We'll see."

Towards the back of the ship, Simon was sitting with his father whose breathing was becoming very weak.

"S-s-Simon." He said in a weak voice.

"Yes father."

Sanjay let out a cough. "I-I don't know how much longer I'll be here for."

Simon shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said trying to hold back tears.

"I wish… I wish that were true…" Sanjay said. "I need to ask something of you."

"What is it father?" Simon asked.

"Don't- Don't let Hammond's dream die… I want you to take over the park. Rebuild it."

Simon nodded "Of course.

"One more thing… Good luck on the flight exam." Sanjay said before giving one last breath then closing his eyes. Simon couldn't hold back anymore as he let the tears for his father escape his eyes.

"Mr. Masrani?" An older looking soldier asked as he walked over to the two.

"Yes." Simon said straitening himself up.

"We found a man by the name of Alexander."

"Where is he?" Simon asked.

"He's dead, found his body in a building, he was turned into a nest." The soldier said. "We found this flash-drive on his body." The captain said holding up the flash drive. "There's several things on hear I think you want to see."

Simon nodded and followed the older captain to a computer monitor. He plugged in the flash drive and a series of folders came up. Simon clicked on the first one he saw labeled: _'orders'_ As Simon read the document he saw that Alexander had been given orders by In-Gen's CEO Peter Ludlow to sabotage the park. He backed out of the document and looked at the other files. _'Security Codes', 'Research', 'Staff'_ , he stopped when he saw a folder labeled _'Manson's Research Notes'_ He clicked it and saw three files: _'Hybrid Program', 'Hybrid Success', and 'Project Indominus'_.

Simon sighed. "Thank you for showing me this."

"My pleasure, and I assure you the men responsible are being dealt with at this very moment." The captain responded.

"Thank you, if you excuse me, I'm going to sit with my father." Simon said and the Captain nodded. The ships continued their approach to the mainland, and the survivors happy that they had made it out alive.

 _The End_


End file.
